Ambiguity
by Ramie-the-Great
Summary: Hinata, Ino and Sakura are on a mission to catch a theif when Hinata unexpectedly gets involve with another ninja and his team trying to track down a black widow in the same city. When the two meet one another, smutty stuff happens and a lot of identity problem arises, along with their own missions. Rated M for mature
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I have broken a taboo, I said I would never do a couple twice, I lied. I feel so ashamed of myself. On a lighter note, I wrote this in one day and kind of liked it, so I will share it with you guys. It's my vacation away from my other Hinata story, so that I can go back and finish it. This one is raunchier, at least in the first chapter. I just like what I am doing with it later, so I decide to continue it and break one of my rules for writing fanfiction, never repeat a couple. Besides there is not enough on these two.

Chapter 1

"Take off your clothes." Hinata stared at the blue hair artist, he commanded her as if he was asking her to take something out, not undress in front of him. Hinata looked around; all the other girls were already in their underwear. This wasn't a part of the plan, nobody said anything about nudity. "Take them off or get out."

Hinata stared at him hesitantly; slowly she slid out of her clothing. Her jacket, her shirt, pants except for her bra.

"I said everything." The artist snapped Hinata bra off, revealing her well rounded breast. He circles her, staring down at her breast and legs. "I am surprise, very good." He went closer to her breast and stared at the color. "A lovely flush you have, such a pretty pink." Hinata reacted by slapping him. "Relax, I am a makeup artist. I am not interested, if you understand my meaning."

"I am sorry." Hinata apologized sheepishly. His gaze still made her uncomfortable. "It was reflex."

He gazes down at Hinata's cute pink panties with little bunnies on them. Suddenly she felt self-conscious; at least she didn't have on her granny panties. "Those are cute but they must go, you are not serving pedophiles tonight sweetheart."

"But-" the man bent down and slipped them down, Hinata was force to let him take them off. She could hear the other girls snickering about her being a newbie. Maybe Sakura or Ino were more suited for this assignment. She had to act confident, this was crucial to the mission.

"Put these on." The man threw a pair of purple lacey panties at her. "It a good thing that you shaved."

Hinata flushed at his remarked. She felt so embarrassed and vulnerable at the same time. They said it would be a waitressing job, no one said anything about wearing nothing but their panties as the uniform.

"Its art, if anyone touches you, the guards will handle them." The artist began to paint a lotus and water scene on her chest. The cool feel of the paint brush against her skin gave Hinata a tingling feeling up her spine.

He painted her lids with blue and white eye shadow, complimenting her brown eyes and sprinkle glitter over her wavy brown locks. Hinata put on a violet color mask that covered half of her face. She put on a pair of blue, two inch heels that made her slightly afraid. Hinata stepped in front of the mirror. An exotic, sensual young woman stared back at her, she didn't recognize this girl. Okay…you can do this, Hinata pulled some of her hair back with a pin.

"Alright, Bombshell in position." Ino spoke into her microphone. "Do you read me Billboard brow."

Sakura stood on the roof top of the museum; she stared down at the people below on through a glass opening. "Don't call me that you pig!" After seeing the get up that the waitress had to wear, Sakura was glad that Hinata had been the chosen one. The trio had been hired to stop a heart thief from robbing precious artifacts. The city of Roku was a place known for its art and hot springs. The perfect place for a thief to do business, not only that but hide. The city was very large with many districts.

Hinata, Sakura and Ino were a team sent by the leaf village to investigate the crime spree committed by a thief known only as the Swipper. On this night, the girls found themselves staking a fancy art galleria. The main attraction was a painting of white nine tails fox. Ino took the post of look out, Sakura guarded the building from the roof and Hinata went under cover and worked from the inside.

A strikingly handsome young man with jet black hair and wearing a sharp suit appeared at the entrance. He smiled at the bouncer and walked into the museum. Easy as distracting Naruto with ramen the man smiled. Putting his hand in his pocket, the young man stroll into the art galleria, he liked the whole idea of the waitress dressing in nothing but their undies and having pictures painted on their chest. The artwork on their body was done well enough for it to be tasteful not trashy. Kudos to the artist, the man took a glass of wine from a pretty waitress in a violet color masked. He winked at her, causing her whole body to blush a pink color. The young man raised an eye brow; he found her blush to be slightly erotic. If he wasn't looking for a certain woman, he would be working his charm on the lovely waitress.

Hinata nearly ran away from the sexy man who just winked at her, she blush a deeper red when she realized she thought he was sexy. The flirty way he gazes at her, the smile made her swallowed. Focus Hinata, you are supposed to be guarding the painting. Not only that but she was in love with Naruto. At least since she was a young girl, even if he did not return her feelings, maybe she would get lucky someday. Hinata sighed to herself, yeah if the whole female and male population were all wiped out. She might have a chance if that were the case; she had to face the truth that Naruto would never fall for a wallflower like herself.

"Hinata!" Hinata nearly screamed when Sakura's voice cut in through her ears, the sound had been set to loud.

"Yes…I am here." Hinata pressed on her mic. "Where is your position?"

"Rooftop." Hinata stared up at the ceiling, she could see Sakura's arm in the window. "Where are you?"

"I am the girl with the violet masked and nothing else but…my panties." Hinata flushed brightly.

" OMG!" Hinata could hear Sakura giggle. "I need a camera; no one will ever believe this."

" Sakura!...stop teasing me." Hinata began to feel self-conscious about her appearance.

" Sorry, won't…it just that you are so hot." Sakura said to her. " I didn't think you would ever wear something so bold. Or in this case, nothing at all."

The man survey the room, the clock struck twelve and still the woman showed no sign of appearing. They have chased her all the way here, he had no doubt that she was in this city. If she wasn't here, he was certain she would at another event where rich lonely men would be. The man drains his martini. Hinata stared at the painting of the nine tail fox for thirty minutes, she felts something was not right about it. Scrutinizing the work, she found something to be off about the tails in the picture. Before the job, she studied it greatly, the tails seemed off. She needed a picture to compare it.

" Hey Sakura, do you have your phone?" Hinata asked Sakura.

" Yeah, why do you asked?" Sakura replied to her.

" Can you bring up a picture of the painting and compare it with this one." Sakura took out her phone and searched for a picture of the painting. Using her binocular, she compares the one in the phone with the one hanging up for display. " No way! Son of a fucking cunt! I can't believe it!"

" What is going on?" Ino asked the two of them.

" It's a fake…that picture is a fake. The real one is already gone." Sakura told both of them. " Abort the mission, abort the mission and regroup at the hotel later."

* * *

Hinata felt dejected as she put her clothes back on, the feeling should be common to her but it wasn't. Now they had report back to Tsunade that they haven't been able to capture the tricky Swipper yet. It started to rain outside, she could hear the rain beating on the rooftop. Hinata put on a white dress and a brown coat over it, she wished she had brought flats instead of the black heels that Sakura lent to her.

Everyone already left when Hinata came out of the front, she saw the same man from before. He gaze at her and flashed a bright smile. A pink hue came over Hinata's cheeks. He carried no umbrella and seemed to be waiting for the rain to stop.

"Umm…hi." She said to him, trying to keep her blush down.

"Hello miss." He had his hands in his pockets; he stood casually to the side. Hinata thought he seemed so cool, too cool for her. "It raining hard out here isn't it?" What a cute girl, thought the man to himself.

He doesn't recognize her; Hinata was relieved that he wouldn't since she was practically naked when they meet.

"Umm…are you waiting for someone?" She asked him as she opened her umbrella.

"No, I am just waiting for the rain to stop a little. My hotel is just a short distance from here." He replied to her kindly.

"Do you want to share an umbrella; I am going the same way." The man grin at her gratefully, it was just his luck that a beautiful girl came by.

Hinata nervously went over to him; upon nearing him she found that he smelled intoxicating. She wondered what kind of cologne he had on. His shirt was open at the collar a little, giving her a view of his Adam's apple. She didn't know why but she harbor an attraction to a guy's throat. It was odd and so was she, some girl's liked legs or arms, and she liked his throat. He thought that she was stunning up close; she seemed like a sweet girl. Her shy mannerism, her soft voice and long lashes drew him in. Yet he held back a little, he usually preferred more mature girls. Not only that but she seemed genuinely nice and wanted to offer her service without any motive as to why.

"If you don't mind, I really don't want to trouble you." He said back to Hinata, taking his hands out of his pockets. Do not seduce her; repeat must not seduce the pretty girl.

Okay, you probably shouldn't be doing this but it's okay, you are a ninja, you can beat him up if he tries something. Hinata walked next to him nervously at first but they began to talk and she found him to be down to earth. They talked about the artwork and other little things.

"Here I am." He said to her, the rain had stopped. "Thank you."

Hinata let her guard down; she gave him a sweet smile that struck him. He said that he would not seduce her, but he couldn't let her so easily. "You wanna come up for a drink."

Hinata did not know what to say, she never been asked to come up for drinks before. She should say no. "Ummm…I don't see why not…sure." Mentally she kicked herself, what was she saying. It late at night, she with a handsome young man and he ask her up for drinks. Normally that could only lead to one thing, she recall a book that she once read called, Icha Icha Paradise Vol.55, Sex on the Beach. A book that she hide under her bed, in a box, in another box, wrapped up in tin foil. She never wanted her father to find out that she actually read such filth.

When they got to his room, Hinata suddenly felt uncomfortable yet he showed no signs of being a pervert.

"You want a soda?" The man said to Hinata as he went into his mini fridge, he started to rummage around.

"Yeah, sure." Hinata looked around his room, it was a suite. A very nice one with a view of the city below, she became lost in the view when she saw something that caught her eyes. It was a copy of Call of Honor. Secretly, Hinata was a big nerd and loved to play the game series.

"You play Call of Honor?" Hinata dropped the game in embarrassment.

"I …yes…a little." She stammers to him, the man gin and came over with a coke and a bottle of saki. Her stammer reminded him of someone he knew but he couldn't quit remember who.

"Do you want to play?" Hinata open her mouth unable to respond to him. "I will go easy on you, I promise." He winked.

"Oh…no…that not it at all." Hinata averted her gaze from him. "I just didn't want to embarrass you." She put her hand up to her mouth in surprise at her boldness.

"Ouch, you are meaner than you look." He came to sit next to her. "Prove it, one game."

"Okay but don't say I didn't warn you." Her lips curve into an almost cocky grin, he liked that. He liked her mouth, he consider kissing it at some point tonight.

They were actually enjoying the game with each other, both of them forgetting the time. The man tried to block her view a couple of times during the game, Hinata would laugh and push him playfully away. After a few hours, Hinata won the game.

"I win! I win!" Hinata jumped up from the couch and did the cutest dance that he ever saw. Suddenly she notice his gaze, she felt embarrassed. "I am sorry, I am such a dork."

"It's okay, I was enjoying the dance." He laughed at her. "It was really cute, I am actually glad I lost."

Hinata reverted back to her shyness again, stepping forward; she tripped over the man's empty bottle. He caught her in his lap, Hinata gasped. Her face reddening at the closeness, she never been this close to a man. They both stared at each other for a moment; slowly they leaned in toward one another. He kissed her before she changed her mind. Her tongue was clumsy and inexperience. The man harden at that, he found it exciting that she wasn't experienced. With pervasive coaxing, she return his kisses. Her tongue began to swirl around his with more aggression. Hinata wanted more but begging would be too lewd, she was a lady after all. Her fingers fisted his shirt. The way her moans sounded drove him insanely crazy. The girl had an erotic sweet voice; he might like to hear her scream tonight. The thought of her screams made him slightly fluster and horny. He really hadn't had sex in a while. He wanted only a taste of her, no more. Her first real kiss with some stranger, what was she doing? This wasn't like her, she had to leave.

"I never do this…what I mean is that I don't do this often…or ever." Hinata pulled away breathlessly to breath.

"That okay, I believe you." He was also breathless and still wanted to prolong the moment. He wasn't done savoring her yet, it was greedy but he needed more than just a kissed. Maybe a little more taste elsewhere might sedate his thirst. "You are a good girl with a naughty side, I like that."

"I am not a naughty girl." Hinata sat back sheepishly; she felt an embarrassing heat between her legs and a sticky wetness. Realizing that she was wet made her face burn even more, she couldn't believe a stranger had gotten her arouse.

"Naughty and a liar, I think I may have to punish you for lying. "His hands snaked around her back and pulled down her zipper, he distracted her with his mouth, kissing a trail up her jaw lines to her ear. Hinata breathe, missing his mouth on hers, she moans when he licked her ear. Her dress fell down to her waist buts he hardly noticed with the sensation of his tongue running along the curves of her ear. The man bit her earlobe, Hinata cried out. "Such a suggestive voice."

"We should stop…" Hinata shivered at his words, her underwear soaked.

A smile played on his mischief lips; he brought them close to her mouth. "Really, you want to stop."

Hinata averted her gaze. "No…you jerk."

The man laughs and lifted her out of her dress and brought her to his bed. Hinata protested but he silences her with an ardent kiss. What was she doing? She could not suppress this new hunger, he didn't scare her. He didn't give off the vibe as a dangerous pervert; he was just a man and she a …woman. She shouldn't feel ashamed, right?

The front of his shirt had become unbutton; she could feel his abs against her flat stomach. The hardness of his body against her softness made her dizzy with heat. She liked it; she liked being trapped under his body. The way he kissed her so sensually, his legs wedge between her legs, the feel of his thigh resting up against her private area. Hinata shyly touched his stomach and felt a scar.

She pulled away from his lips for a moment. "You have a scar?"

"I have a lot of scars." He said to her in a husky voice. He sat back; he took this as an opportunity to take off his shirt. "Do you want to see them?"

Hinata blushed; she did not think the conversation would lead to this. "Um…maybe…"

"There is one here." He placed one of her hand on his chest; Hinata's heart skipped a beat. He was a sly one. "One behind my back." He pulled her up to straddle him; Hinata touched a light scar on his back. His breathe tickle her neck, his lips close enough to lick her throat as he spoke. "One down here." He guided her hand down the curves of his abs and rested it just below his belly button. His body was perfectly in perfect; his skin was not baby smooth or boyish. There were scars, freckles and little imperfections that made him more real, manlier.

"Do you have any scars?" He asked her as he lightly traced the lines on her throat with his tongue.

"I-I don't know really know right now?" She stutters, losing her voice a little.

"You don't know?" The man chuckles. "You don't know your own body?"

"I can't really remember right now, I can't really focus at the moment." She replied honestly to him.

"How about I look for them." He teased her; Hinata looked at him in panic.

"I-I don't know about…." The wetness of his mouth on the top of her chest made Hinata's mind go blink.

"Ahhhh…wait…don't kiss…" She could not bring herself to finish the sentence, for a moment she lost the ability to speak. The only sounds that escaped her lips were girly whimpers that only seemed to fuel his fondling of her breasts. "Ahhh…"

His hand snapped the bind on her bra, her breasts fell out. No one has ever seen her breast before, Hinata felt embarrassed by it. He squeezed one of her breast, winning a throaty moan from her mouth. They were so soft, a perfect size for his hand, well rounded. And the color of her nipples, like the color of a fresh peach. It might have been his imagination but they tasted like peaches. Yet they were so soft, he sucked on them fervently. Hinata's hands flew up to her head; she was going crazy with his stimulations on her breast. She screamed out when he slipped off her underwear. The young man laid her down on her side, one and on her breast and the other cupping her private area.

"Wait…doesn't touch me there." She panted as he licked her neck. "Wait…it's…not proper."

"Shhhh… it's okay, I will make you feel good." His tongue flicker out and burn her with a slow lick. She sighs at this and became docile in his touches. He bites her with the intention of waking her out of her daze.

"Ahhh!" Hinata cried out in pain, his teeth sank into her flesh but not enough to draw blood. One finger entered her, Hinata grabbed onto his shoulders. "Please…please…"

The man press into her deeper, Hinata arched unintentionally giving him even more access into her. He builds her up steadily, stroking her fire. He wanted her to burn up, he wanted her passion to consume her and break her out of her little shell. "You give the appearance of a sweet girl but you are actually sort of lewd."

"No…that not true." Hinata whimper with closed eyes. "I am-ahhh." She finished that last sentence with a guttural cry. "You are so mean…me."

He enters a second finger into her tightness, her nails clawed into his shoulders. Hinata tried to speak as coherently as she could. "I feel…so…make it stop."

"Move your hips; it will make you feel better." He told her, the man kissed her ear. She was a virgin, this was a first. He never had a virgin before; he never had anyone so innocent. He said he wouldn't sleep with her but he didn't mind teaching her virgin body a lesson that she would not forget.

Hinata began to move her hips; it didn't make the sensation any better. It actually made her feel even more out of control and good. Her eyes flew open, she refuses to admit it but she felt really good. Good that she wanted to stop because it was too much and yet she didn't want it to stop. "You liar, it feels…it worst now."

"Is that why you are shaking so much, why your hips can't stop moving, that you are sweating." He whispers seductively into her ears. "Are you panting and moaning because you don't like it? Or you like it too much."

"You are a…a…a big jerk head!" Hinata could not bring himself to swear at him, swearing wasn't lady like. His fat tongue invaded her mouth suddenly, Hinata couldn't breathe. He was beginning to really like this proper little lady.

There were too many pleasurable assaults at once, she couldn't focus on his offending mouth, his enticing hand that pinched and cupped her breast. Also his fingers that were playing with her clitoris. The man wasn't done with her yet, not by a long shot. He intended to corrupt her innocent and inexperienced mind. "Do you like it? Do you like my fingers, my lips, my hands? Do you like that I am making you so wet and slick down there?"

"No…I don't like it at all." She managed to say shakily. "Ahhh…ahhh…"

"Your body is more honest than you are princess; you are sucking my fingers in." He flipped her onto her back and caresses her with his lips down her body. "If you won't confess than I will have to make you."

"Kami! Kami! Kami! Kami!" Hinata repeated at the top of her lungs, she fisted the sheets until her fingers turned white. The tears came streaming down her cheeks. Her body trembles with mind blowing pleasure. And her throat was sore from the chants. All that she could hear was the slurping of his tongue, hitting her so erotically that she thought she died and came back to life several times.

His mouth worked into her, licking and sucking the folds. The more she cried out the rougher he became with her. He flipped her over again, this time onto her stomach. Pulling her hips up to his waist, he kissed her again and stuck his tongue into her wet pussy. "Do you like it now, are you feeling good now. I would feel really bad if you didn't... tell me that you like my dirty mouth on your tight-"

"I –I- don't like it…" Hinata mumbles softly, she flushed at what she was about to say out loud. "I…I…I love it, I love it." She came and collapsed on the bed, cover in sweat and panting terrible. "I am such a lewd girl."

She sounded so forlorn that he actually felt bad. "Hey, I am sorry. I was just teasing you." He bent down and kissed her gently on the cheek. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad…I just got carried away."

"I shouldn't have lied; I was just so embarrassed by the whole thing. I never done this before, you must think I am a bad girl." She buried her face in the pillow. "I am not, I am really rather nice."

"I know you are nice, that is why I could help but tease you." He stroked her wet locks. "I think you are so cute."

"Thank you." She smiled so innocently to him.

"Are you tired?" She nodded to him with closed eyes. He spoon her to his chest. "Let's go to sleep then."

He would have gone to sleep when he realized that his member was still throbbing. "Oh shit." He hadn't had his released yet, the young man rolled away from her.

Hinata open her eyes again when she lost his warmth, she saw him running his hand up his shaft in an almost desperate manner. His face was twisted in pain.

"Are you okay?" She asked him curiously, he didn't look well.

"Nothing." He grimaced to her. "Just a little problem with my friend here, go back to sleep."

"You look like you are in pain…maybe I can help." When she said that, the young man had a dirty thought. His eyes went to those pretty lips for a second.

Say no dickhead, say no you perverted douche bag. "There is something you can do for me."

"What can I do?" Hinata said eagerly, she really wanted to help him.

You can suck on my cock; the young man gritted his teeth at that thought. "You can…help by…rubbing it."

"Um…okay, that doesn't seem so hard." She moved over to him, she smiled at him nervously. "What do I do?"

Hinata let his hand slid over hers, he guided her to his member and let her stroke him. Closing his eyes, he laid back on the bed and let her work her fingers on his shaft. His guilt washed away by the amazing feel of her fingers over him. "Yes, that a good girl."

Hinata began to pants a little; the heat spreading through her body was unbearable. She put both her hands on his shaft, milking him. He bit back a groan and she began to water. Her mouth falling open a little. Once she read in Icha Icha paradise that the hero received great relief from a damsel when she pleasures his member with her mouth. Her tongue darted out and ran over her dry lips. Unable to control her urge, Hinata bent down and kissed him.

"Kami!" The young man's eyes widen in shock, she was kissing his cock.

"You don't like it?" She said to him sheepishly.

"Continue…keep going." He groans out to her, he sat back and let her mouth do the pleasing. Hinata licked, kissed and teased his shaft like a season whore, except for she wasn't one, so her techniques were slightly clumsy but hot all the same. "Yes, keep going. You are doing well." Her hair falling on his waist was so fucking erotic, he struggle not to fuck her senseless. He might have died a little when she took him in her mouth. One eye opens to watch her, that pretty mouth over his cock made him all the more hot. The young man pulled her away as he came.

"I am about do some unholy but enjoyable things to your lovely body that you will never forget." He said to her after he finished and he made good on his promise. Since he decided not to penetrate her, which was a challenge. The young man was force to be creative with her.

The sun touched Hinata's face, what time was it? There was something heavy on her but what? And an arm? Hinata sat up abruptly, she found herself in bed with the guy from last night. She was sticky in between her legs and there were hickies and bit marks all over her body. Her hands flew to her face, she recall the things that he did to her during the night. Her father would murder her; no one will ever look at her again. Actually no one would believe it, which comforts her a little. Hinata jumped out of bed in a panic, she searched for her clothes franticly.

"Hey, you are awake." Hinata nearly jumped out of her skin. The young man sleepily rolled onto his side. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes-yes…I am leaving, I have to go." Hinata shoved her bra and underwear into her pocket.

"Can I see you again?" He asked her, sitting up in bed.

"No." Hinata made a bee line for the door. "I can't, I have to leave soon."

"Wait!" The young man jumped up from the bed and followed her. "Can I at least get your name?"

"I don't have time." Hinata stammered; she had totally forgotten about her team, not only that but she had gotten involve with a civilian on the job. "I am on a job."

He put his hand on the door stubbornly, moving his face close to Hinata's face. She averted her gaze from him. "Please…after what we did, I at least deserve a name."

"It's Serah…my name is Serah." She replied quietly to him.

"There, that wasn't so bad right." He smiled against her face "It pretty, Serah is a pretty name. My name is Obito; I like you a lot Serah. I will be here for the next couple of weeks. I would really like to see you again, if you would like to go out on a date or just hang out."

Obito kissed the side of her face, his hand crawling up her dress. Hinata had to tear herself away from his enticing touches. "I have to go…good bye." She intended never to see him again as she escaped out the door before he tempt her into staying.

The young man sigh, he hoped that she would come back but by the way that she nearly ran out the door, it seemed unlikely. Picking up his phone, he called back his sixty missed calls from the same number. "Yo." The person on the other line started to yeah at him through the phone. "I lost track of time, I was trying to help a little old lady cross the streets and then stuff happened." More yells. Obito found a bracelet on the table, it wasn't his. The bracelet looked expensive and old. It had to belong to the girl, a smile cross his face. "Yeah, I hear you. I will see you in a while Gai." He picked up the bracelet, the sharigan in his left eye glowed. "Serah, it looks like we will be seeing each other again."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: Thank you for the kind reviews, I am actually enjoying writing this. I am having fun messing with the characters. I hope you continue to read, for the one waiting for the other story, Little Dreams, I am on a little break from that but I will finish it sometime over my winter break.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Where the hells have you?" Gai said to Kakashi as soon as he walked through the door. "I have been calling you all night, did you find her?"

"Nope." Kakashi said calmly to him as he threw his coat on the counter table, he was famished.

"Wow, looks like somebody got lucky last night." Gemma smirks as he cut his sandwich in half. "You want a sandwich man?"

"Yes, I am starving." Kakashi went over to the counter and started making a sandwich.

"What! You were out with some girl last night instead of at your post?" Gai cried in disbelief. "How could you?"

"Relax; I was there until the end of the night. The woman was a no show, so this cute girl offered to shield me from the rain with her umbrella." Kakashi put turkey and ham on his sandwich. "How about you guys?"

"No show either but I did get this hand full of napkins with various women's numbers on them." Genma took one of them and wipe his mouth with it.

"No show, no numbers, no hot girl, not even a glance" Gai looked dejected at his failure, damn you sexy Kakashi.

"How hot was she?" Genma bit into his sandwich and sipped on his coke. "More importantly, how was she?" Gai came and sat down for this.

"She was sexy and innocent." Kakashi replied, squeezing a lot of mayo on his sandwich. "And I didn't exactly sleep with her."

"Hahahahha!" Gai pointed at Kakashi. "For once someone actually turn you down, how does it feel?"

"Sexy and innocent? Did you check her i.d?" Genma raised any eye-brow. "What do you mean you didn't sleep with her?"

"I didn't check her i.d, but I am sure she is not a teenager." Kakashi chewed his sandwich slowly; at least I hope she wasn't. "She was a virgin, I didn't feel right."

"She was a unicorn?" Gai said with shock.

"Dude, can you not call virgins unicorns. It a buzz kills to imagine a girl as a one horn horse." Genma turn to Kakashi. "A virgin, are you sure she is legal?"

"Yes, she is legal. No teen girl would have her racks." Kakashi replied with annoyance.

"So she has a nice rack, what were they like?" Genma continue to question him.

"Perfect, soft, bouncy, eatable, great to squeeze, fuckable too." He replied honestly to his comrades.

"Fuckable? You didn't do that on a virgin did you?" Genma looked away and laughed. "You are seriously too much."

The sweet night came rushing back into his mind, that pure body, the sexy little moans that she had, the expression she made when she came over and over again. Her lips were so swollen; he could have kissed them until they bleed. It was really a challenge not to ram his cock into her tightness.

"Must have been a great night for you to be having wood just thinking about it." Genma poured himself some coffee. "Calm your buddy down, you can hang a coat on him."

Kakashi scratched his head and laugh sheepishly. "My bad."

"Anyways, we should get back to the mission at had not Kakashi's sex life." Gai interrupted the two of them. "I have a list of the entire events that this black widow could possible show up at. I say we look over them and formulate a plan." The two others nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Sakura cried as Hinata stumble into their hotel room. Hinata looked at her sheepishly. "Did something happen? You look tired and dishevel."

"Nothing…I just got lot and I lost track of time." Hinata said shyly to Sakura, she blushed in embarrassment.

Ino yawn and came into the room. "Hinata, thank Kami you are back." One glance at Hinata face and she guessed what happen. "Tousled hair and underwear hanging out of your pockets, did you get laid?"

"No!" Hinata cried out in mortification, was it really that obvious. "No I didn't…"

Ino and Sakura exchange sly glances. Ino came over and grabbed her by the hand. "We got to hear about this, what was he like?"

"I didn't have sex…" Hinata whisper softly. "It's not what you guys think."

"But you did meet someone on your way home right. A guy?" Ino asked her. "Was he nice? Hot? Sexy?"

"Okay…so I meet a guy waiting in the rain and I offered to let him share my umbrella." Hinata started out innocently.

"Yeah and what else did you two share?" Ino grinned like a fox. About almost everything Hinata thought to herself. Almost everything that is, she felt the same wetness in-between her legs again.

"That was all, we had drinks and then we watched a movie and that was all." Hinata got up abruptly. "I have to shower now."

"That was it?" Ino and Sakura called after her. Hinata closed the door quickly behind her.

"Do you believe her?" Ino said to saury with puzzlement.

"Hinata isn't one to go sleeping around or doing stuff with random strangers, she a good girl." Sakura replied to Ino. "Maybe they really just watched a movie."

"I don't believe it; a guy spent the night watching a movie with Hinata without trying anything." Ino gave Sakura a skeptical stare. "Her innocent looks are a turn on for guys."

"Hinata is not the type to fall for strangers, even if they are good looking. Remember that gorgeous blonde at the club, he put his hand on her butt and she flipped him." Sakura reminded Ino. "She wouldn't, maybe she just got lost."

"I guess; we will let her freshen up before we start." Ino dropped the case, forgetting about the underwear in Hinata's pocket. Even with obvious proof, people were still unwilling to believe that Hinata could do anything scandalous or bold.

* * *

Hinata stripped out of her dirty clothes and turned the water to hot; she tried to wash the night away but still couldn't clean his scent off her. She liked it, she liked it too much, it was improper. There was something different about this man, something familiar about the way he held himself. Hinata pour some shampoo into her hair, she lather until bubbles were spilling over and covering her whole body. Obito…she touched her breasts at the thought of him. He had violated her breasts and she liked it. Hinata snapped out of her thought. "No…you didn't like it, you didn't like it all. It is so vulgar."

Hinata glances down at her body, her cheeks flushing again. She felt faint and had to sit down in the shower as the water drizzle over her. He left his marks all over her; Hinata could feel the depressions of his teeth marks on her chests. Red and purple marks were all over her body and she was certain on her butt cheeks also. Obito lustfully abuse every inch of her virgin body. She opened her legs to let the water drip on her sticky thighs that were still tender from his molesting mouth. Her hands rubbed her thighs gently, embarrassed that he made her come so much in one night. She wondered if he was a devil or a demon or something of that nature. The thought of his hard cock in Hinata's mouth made her saliva start to run. Shaking her head, Hinata opened her mouth to let the water pour into it. She gurgle it and spat it out. "Don't think about it."

But the same old sensation came back; except for they were less satisfying because she was alone. Staring around shyly, Hinata put her hand over her private are, she never touched herself before. Perhaps it was because Naruto had never inspired the same feelings that she had for this guy. If Naruto tried any of the things that Obito did, she would probably never face him again. Naruto would never though; he was too hung up on chasing after Sasuke. The only intense passion for anyone that she had ever seen him display. She copied his strokes as best as she could but it did not give her half the satisfaction that he gave her. It finally came when she began to think about him. His cocky smile, the way he smelled, his tousled black hair, the way his hands manipulated her and those bedroom eyes. She twisted her head to the side, panting. "What wrong with me?"

Her nipples became hard at the thought of his mouth on them, his tongue swirling around the buds. Taking it in-between his teeth and giving her a playful tug. Even when he wasn't here, he still made her crazy. Hinata huff breathlessly to herself, she felt slightly drained.

"Hinata! Are you okay in there?" Ino knocked on the door. She could hear Hinata whimpering.

"I-I am fine…I am done, I will out in a bit." Hinata gasped anxiously. She sorely hoped that Ino did not hear her…pleasuring herself.

"Are you sure, you don't sound good." Ino continue, she was worried about Hinata now. " Are you sick?"

" No! I am just tired…that's all." Hinata got up from the stall. " I am fine."

" Okay…I made you some food. So don't take too long or it will get cold." She left a fluster Hinata.

" I hate this." Hinata should have never talked to that strange guy, now her body was acting weird.

* * *

" Okay, so here is the plan." Sakura took the time to make an elaborate wall of evidence and clues to the case. She even had strings and pins connecting everything together. " As the leader." Ino snorted at this, Sakura raised her fist at her. " Shut it pig, moving on to the matter at hand. I have marked on this map of the city, the most important museums. There are about twelve of them, this is a big city. One of them will be hit, I don't know when or how but it will be."

" This thief is a really strange one." Hinata chimed in. "He doesn't have a particular pattern, sometimes he plans the heist elaborately and other times it randomly."

" Exactly right Hinata." Sakura smacked her pointer on the map for the sake of doing so. " That is why we have to be prepared at all times." She took out a box. " I have acquired these tracking devices from Shino." She opened them and Ino and Hinata screamed.

" They are bugs." Ino shriek, holding onto Hinata. Her eyes stared at the ugly black beetles, they were so tiny.

"Wrong, they are tracking devices disguised as bugs." Sakura said to her calmly. She pinch one in her finger and brought it to Ino's face. "And they double as cameras."

"Get it away from me! You billboard brow." The two were about to fight when Hinata broke in.

"So you want us to do what with them?" Hinata said softly, trying to calm the two down.

Sakura and Ino flew apart, Sakura cough. " We are going to each take a box and plant them in every museum. Our employer wanted us to do whatever to catch the thief, so we are sneaking in and planting them."

" Why?" Asked Ino in surprise. " Why do we have to sneak in, why can't we just ask for the museums cooperation?"

"I don't know how the thief is doing it, but he seems to know a lot about when and where we are waiting for him." Sakura sat down in a chair. " He would not suspect that we bugged the museum if we keep the plan among us three only."

" I see." Hinata nodded her head to the two girls. "We trust each other and it would be safer."

"Alright, let's get going." Ino cried, punching the air. " By the way Hinata, I bought you your hair dye, black/blue 96 right?"

Hinata touched her hair; she had dyed it brown and permed it into soft waves for the mission. Not only that but she was wearing brown contacts to hide her eyes, they always gave her away. Using a genjuitsu would take too much chakra to control at all time. "Thank you…I will fix my hair later."

" Here guys." Sakura handed everyone a box. "The bugs also work as cameras, I will get the system and set up later, for now let's get to work."

They spilt the museum among the three of them, the plan was that they would all rent separate hotels. Conveniently, the museums were spilt up evenly into the three main district of the city. Three in each district, the girls threw straws to see what district they would get. Ino cheered in satisfaction when she got the shopping and richer district, Sakura drew the district that were for the working class and Hinata had the tourist district with all the hot springs and bath houses.

"Lucky Hinata." Groan Sakura as she stared at her short stick. She looked up abruptly with an upbeat attitude. "Okay, we are on watch out for now, when he and I am assuming that it is a he, is detected by one of our bugs, we call each other." She glances at the two sternly. "It doesn't matter if it's late or early, we contact each other."

* * *

Between renting a hotel and the moving and the setting up of the cameras and T.V in the office room, Hinata was tired. When she collapsed on the bed, she immediately fell asleep. Waking up an hour later, Hinata realized that she forgotten something. Frantically she stared at her naked wrist. It was gone…her mother's bracelet that she was wearing earlier. Hinata tore through her luggage, she called Ino and Sakura. She even phoned the hotel that they were staying at but no one saw it. Lying down on the bed, Hinata curled up in sadness. Her father had given it to her on her graduation day; he said that he bought it for her after their wedding. Think Hinata, where could you have lost I-

Hinata sat up in bed. "No…I couldn't have…" She covered her face with her hands. "Oh kami, I think I did lose it there." She argued with herself on how to get it back and decided not to go asked him. She couldn't bear to look him in the eyes after she had acted so lustfully, he probably thought she was an easy girl. That was out of the question, besides, she couldn't bear it if he seduce her again. Hinata blushed, she might be tempted again. "There is no other way…I am going to break into his room and take my bracelet back." Hinata stood up decidedly, she was after all a ninja, and she didn't graduate for nothing. Suddenly, she went back to being wimpy. "What would the clan think of me if they ever found out?"

* * *

The next night, Hinata broke into his room though a window. She knew that he had left because she saw him leave. "That wasn't so hard." Hinata would have patted herself on the back but tripped on the window pine and tumble into his room. Stupid girl, that wasn't smooth at all.

She searched for a light but realized that it would be too suspicious, what kind of person snuck into a room and turn on the lights. The world's dumbest criminal probably. Hinata made sure that no one would recognize her by dressing in civilian clothes, which consist of a blue baby doll dress and black tights and flat foots. She still kept her brown hair and wore it in a ponytail to keep it out of her face. Hinata used her eyes to scan out the room. She fumbled around looking for her bracelet, moving clothes and unknown objects out of the way. To think that she was in this same room doing so many unspeakable things the night before, Hinata blushed when her eyes turn to the bed. Her heart rate spiked when she thought about it, she chewed on her thumb to calm herself down. "Focus…focus you."

Despair set into her heart when she found that she could not find it, suddenly she heard the door jiggle. Fearing that he had returned sooner than she had anticipated, Hinata dove under the bed.

Kakashi open the door to his room, he dropped his key card and set his groceries down on the counter. Standing around, he sniffed the air; he could smell the faint scent of a woman. The scent of this woman excited him; he knew her scent as well as the taste of her skin. How strange, perhaps it was just his mind playing tricks on him. His eyes fell on the window, something was off about it.

Hinata could see his feet from where she hid, she held her breath and try to stop her heart from beating too fast. The dizziness started to set in, she bit her fingers to stop from passing out. Her eyes followed him around the room; he didn't seem to notice her presence yet. His feet came to stop right in front of her. Hinata shifted as he sat down on the bed, his feet inches from her face.

Maybe he would take a nap, and then she could silently sneak out. Kakashi slide off his shoes and yawn. "Well, since I have some time off, I might as well jack off to some porno."

Hinata blinked, he was kidding right? He couldn't possible mean what he just said? What kind of man was he? But then again, she wonder if all men do this in private. He turned on the TV and the first thing she heard was a woman moaning loudly. The man's guttural groans could be heard afterwards with the sound of their flesh against one another. Hinata covered her eyes, even though she couldn't see it. She fatten herself on the found, hoping to evaporate or something. She didn't sound like that woman did she, Hinata rolled around on her back. The sound of his zipper was so loud that she could not help but hear it. This was not happening; this is what she gets for going home with a stranger. His breathing was shallow at first but became more haggard as the seconds passed. Hinata's hands flew up to her chest, she inhale softly. The more he worked himself up, the hotter Hinata became. One hand slide down to Hinata's stomach, she bit her lips. No…no…she was getting turned on by his lascivious acts, how embarrassing, how scandalous.

"Ahh…ahhh…ngh!" Hot saliva filled Hinata's mouth, Obito was moaning in the most shameful manner.

This is so humiliating, Hinata rolled to her side. How did she end up hiding under a bed with a man pleasuring himself on top of it, watching a dirty porno? To top it off, it made her…turned on. Hinata squeezed her eyes shut, the bed began to shake with is hip thrusting.

"Ngh…ahhh...ah…Serah…" Hinata's eyes snapped opened, he just called her name or her alias that is. "Yes…that it Serah…kiss it slowly…ngh…you are doing well."

Hinata clutched at her breast, he was thinking about her as he masturbated. She felt his moans to the hotness of her pussy. She never knew she could experience such a sweet and thirty sensation.

"Take it in…ah…yes that is a good girl, yes suck on it…your mouth is so hot." He panted. "Your mouth is so hot; it's making my cock melt inside of it." The bed rocked harder, much to Hinata's dismay. "You've got such a slutty and greedy mouth…do you like my cock? You love it don't you? Serah! Serah!"

What a pretentious jerk yet Hinata could not help but sigh a little at his dirty talk. The bed began to tremble erratically, she almost certain that he was jumping on it. "Your mouth remember my cock so well. Do you want me to fuck you hard and dirty like the way I am doing to your mouth Serah, you want it so much do you? So much that you are begging for it." His ego was as big as his cock, thought Hinata with annoyance. "Ahhhh…hah…ahhh…I am coming Serah! Serah! Serah! Serah! I am coming for you." Hinata rolled onto her stomach again; she couldn't take much more of this. 'I got you Serah!"

Hinata felt a hand grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up roughly, she was dazed and confuse. The hysterical laughter of Obito filled her ears, she looked around in confusion. Kakashi pulled Hinata onto the bed with him, a playful smirked played on his lips. "Hello Serah, I knew you would be back." She reminded him of a scared deer, her cheeks were so flush and her eyes so innocently confuse by the whole situation. She went from bright red, to rosy pink and then pale white.

"I…what…you knew…I was…" The blood rushed to Hinata's head. Her brain found it hard to register what just happened. Did he trick her? Did he know the whole time that she was in the room? Was the whole thing an act?

"Serah! Serah…Serah are you okay?" Hinata stared at him in the eyes, he held onto her arms tightly. She fell back on the bed and fainted. "Kami! Serah are you alright?"


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: Hey guys, happy new year and i hope that you all have been great. I havent updated on my hinata and kakashi stories in a while, so here is a treat for you guys and i hope to update sooner on this or my other hinata story. Thank you all for being awesome.

Chapter 3

"Serah…Serah…" Why does someone keep calling her by that, a handsome man's face came into view. He was bent over her, calling her Serah over and over again.

Hinata's eyes flutter open, he smiled in relief. They stared at each other for a moment; Hinata suddenly pushed him off of her. "You! You! You stupid head…you…knew that I was here all along and you still…you still…you did that…what you did."

Humiliation washed over her, he had played her from the beginning. The man was so evil, so bad to her. Hinata slapped him sharply, hurting her hand.

"Ouch, I guessed I deserved that." He grinned ruefully at her. Hinata flushed at his smirk, he wasn't even sorry.

"You are the devil or a monster, a perverted monster. I cannot believe that you did that…what you did." Hinata's face brightens at this. "You horrible man."

"Oh come now, it was a harmless joke." He said to her casually as he sat up. "I was merely voicing my fantasies about what I wanted to do with you." Hinata's ears turned red at his remark. "Why are you here anyways, might I ask. I don't seem to remember letting you in." Hinata opened her mouth and closed it. "Is it because you wanted to see me again." He smiled seductively to her. Hinata swallowed.

Kakashi watch her avert her eyes from him. She began to say something but couldn't get the words out. "You…are a vulgar man."

"Why don't you wash my mouth out with your tongue than." Kakashi leaned in closer to Hinata. She put her hand up to her mouth as if guarding it.

"I would never…I…" Hinata forgot why she was even here in the first place. "That was a mean trick."

"Why are you here? Could it be that you have forgotten something that you left here. I must admit, it was an eventful night that we both shared. I believe even I would have misplace my things also." He continues to speak to her.

"Did you happen to find my bracelet?" She asked him eagerly, Hinata lean in closer to him.

"Hmmmm, I think I might have picked up something." Kakashi replied to her, reeling her in.

"Please it was my mother, I want it back." She pleaded with him; her eyes were like that of a sad puppy.

Hinata tried to not flinch when he reached out and touch her cheek. "Yes, I did find it but the clasped was broken. So I took it to a shop."

"Which shop?" Hinata pressed him for the answer.

Kakashi appeared thoughtful for a moment. "I can't recall right now."

"What? How can you not recall?" She didn't believe him; he was messing with her again. "You are lying."

"I am hungry are you?" Hinata blinked at his sudden change of subject, he grabbed her wrist before she could protest. "Let's have dinner, I might remember after I have something to eat."

Hinata tried to pull away bit he held tight, he smile back at her. "Would you rather we stay in bed."

"Okay…just dinner…nothing else and then you tell me the name of the shop." Hinata agreed to after a long pause.

Kakashi held his hand out to her, Hinata stared at it suspiciously. He grinned at her with a sly glint in his eyes. "Do you want to have dinner in bed also?"

Hinata watched him cook, wondering how she found herself in such a situation. The food smell nice, she was surprise that she was actually hungry.

"Why…why aren't you mad at me?" Hinata fiddle with her hands, after all she did break into his room.

"What do you mean?" He opens a bottle of soy sauce and poured it into the pan.

"I-I broke into your room, hid under your bed." Hinata mumbles to him.

"Oh…yeah, that." Kakashi gifted her with a smile and wiped his hand on a towel. "The way I see it, you didn't break into my room. You forgot something and came back for it. It's not like you waited until I left and snuck in through the window or something, like a criminal."

Hinata cough, if he only knew that her plan was premeditated. He could turn her in but he didn't, he didn't seem to mind at all. She reminded Kakashi of someone, he couldn't figure out whom but somebody.

"Here," Kakashi scoop some curry up in his spoon. "Try some." Before Hinata could refuse, he presses it onto her lips.

"I…mmm." She nearly gasped at how good it tasted, just the right amount of coca nut and spice. "This is good."

"You got some on your lips." Hinata felt his thumb run over her lips; she did not know what burn more his touch or the curry. He licked his thumb; Hinata nearly fell of the stool. "It's good right?" She could hit him; the way he went about so casually after what he just did made her extremely annoyed.

Kakashi reached for a bottle of sake, he found that getting someone to open up was easier when they were drinking. He presented to Hinata some spicy curry and some stir fried rice with shrimp sauce dripped over it.

"It looks so nice, thank you." Her smiled made his heart melt a little, he liked to see her eyes light up.

"Rice wine?" Kakashi poured her a healthy amount; Hinata accepted it with politeness though she wasn't a drinker.

"So where you from? And what are brings you here?" He started to question her after she enjoyed her meal a little and drunk from her cup.

"Oh…I came here to take care of a sick relative." Hinata lied to him, taking another sip from her cup.

"That is very sweet of you." Kakashi grinned. "I like sweet girls."

Hinata pierce her lips, wondering if he meant something else by that. "What…what about you? W-what do you do? Or where are you from?"

"I am a teacher." He began Kakashi lean up on the counter. He wasn't lying when he told her that. "I like the hot spring here, have you tried them?"

Hinata continue to drink as they talked, within an hour she was already gone. Kakashi on the other hand was only a little buzz. Judging by her size, it did not surprise him that she was completely intoxicated so soon. Hinata fell off her stool; Kakashi nearly did not catch her in time. She mumbled something but he couldn't understand her.

Kakashi lifted her off the ground and brought her over to his bed, as tempted as he was, he was a half honorable man. She was drunk, end of story. He unbuttons his shirt and threw off his pants. Deciding that it would be best they not share a bed, Kakashi laid down on the ground because the couch proved too small for him. Later, Hinata woke him up abruptly when she stumbled on top of him.

"Serah?" Kakashi rubbed his eyes, she sat on him. Her eyes meet his for a moment and then she kissed him. She tasted like the wine still, he was certain that she was still drunk. The kiss was slow and lazy. It felt like she was eating him slowly, tasting and savoring him. Regretfully, he tore himself away from her. "You are drunk Serah."

"I have never been drunk before, it feels…funny." She giggled in her soft voice. There was a mischief glint in her eyes. "Do you want me?"

"I…I don't feel right with you being drunk and all." Kakashi actually blushed at her bluntness. "I would feel wrong…"

"Really?" Hinata pretended to pout, she lean in closer to him. "How come you are so hard if you don't want to?" the thin fabric of his boxer could barely contain his bulging erection; it did not make the situation any better that she was saddle on top of it. "Shhhh…just lay back." Gently, she placed her hand on his chest and guided him onto his back. Kakashi put up no fight, his body rejected all his thoughts. Their eyes were locked on each other; her cheeks were becoming flush again.

Hinata settle on top of his erection, his eyes on her made her body shiver with excitement. Her legs were open for him, receiving the heat of his hot member in between her core. The tip of his member kissed her through the thin fabric of her underwear. Kakashi throat went dry when she started to move her hips in circular motion.

"Kami… ." One of his hands shot up and gripped her hip tightly. "Fuck!"

His mind exploded when she started to gyrate harder on top of him, both his hands were on her hips now. Hinata let out a whimper, taking a hold of the end of her top, she slowly lifted it up. Kakashi could not keep his eyes away from the erotic way the top rode up her body. Unable to hold back his hunger, Kakashi pounce on her. Hinata screamed as her back hit the ground roughly, his groin pounded on her repeatedly. He rammed it into her, rubbing it against her wet core and pounding her harder and harder with every groan. Tiny beads of sweat dripped on her, his body became like a raging bull. His hand fumbles to pull the front of his pants down desperately. Foolishly, she had released his burning lust that he had tried so hard to keep in check.

A slight moment of clarity brought Hinata back to her senses. "Stop! Stop!" She tried to pull him off of her. "Stop!" Hinata shoved him off of her as she crawled away. "Stop…."

Kakashi regain some of his senses also, he really lost control for a moment. They both gave each other a safe distance from one another to breathe. "Serah…are you okay?"

The alcohol and the daze sleepy state made Hinata unable to think straight, her emotions and desired were out of whack. Her body…she couldn't understand her body anymore; this man was making her feel so much. "I hate you…I am not okay…"

Kakashi felt guilty all of a sudden, was he too forceful on her? Why did he act in such a manner toward her…when clearly she did not want him?

"I am sorry…I mean I don't hate you…I hate the way that you make me feel…" Hinata whisper, she wrapped her arms around herself.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to…it just…wait…how do I make you feel?" Kakashi asked her, wanting to know.

Hinata gaze at him with her innocent eyes, she bit her lips and he sucked in his breath. "You are so evil…you have done something to me…you make me do and think things?"

"What kind of things do I make you feel and do?" Kakashi couldn't control the lust in his voice, he shouldn't be asking her to elaborate, she was an innocent.

"You…" Hinata blushed brightly, clutching her hands together. She glanced down at her knees. "I…I touch-touch myself…when…I am in the shower or alone."

Kakashi nose nearly bleed when he heard her confession, he swallowed and cleared his throat. If he were a better man, he would not say what he was about to say. "How? Where do you touch yourself? Show me?"

Hinata stared at him shyly for a moment before she sat back and spread her legs for him, her whole body flushing at showing herself to him in such a vulnerable way. His eyes widen, he didn't think she would actually show him, he wanted to stop her but his voice was nowhere to be found. Nervously, she touched herself with one hand. Hinata saw that he could not keep his eyes off of her, it made her even more arouse that she could capture his attention in such a way. No one has ever paid attention to her when she was just Hinata Hyuga but as Serah, she felt sexy and bold.

"Nng…ah..." Hinata panted as she began to work her hand over her clitoris.

Kakashi paid attention to everything about her, from the expressions that she made that went from strain to pleasure to pain. The colors that bloomed in her cheeks, to the color of her thighs. He felt every shudder and tremble her body displayed. Hinata panted, it was not enough just to rub herself anymore. She needed more for her release, she wanted her fingers. Hinata reached under her underwear. She palmed her wet stickiness; slowly she slipped her finger into her pussy.

"What do you think about when you touch yourself?" Kakashi suddenly found his voice, he lick his dry lips as he said so.

"Nnn…hah…ah…ahhh." Hinata was going insane, she needed so much more. Her body trembled like a cat in heat. Her eyes were daze Kakashi wanted to lick the sweat off of her throat. "I think about you…" Hinata caught his eyes shyly, her breathe slowing. "I-I think about your hands, you fingers…" Kakashi held himself back as she continues. "I think about your fingers and how they…how they make me feel like…like I am flying when you put them in me." Kakashi shifted in his stance, he tried to calm himself even more now. "But most of all…I think about your mouth, your tongue." Hinata whispered that last part. "I think about when you p-put it in me and…am I…am I a lewd girl?"

"What you feel is natural." Kakashi came at her, Hinata squeaked as he took one of her ankle and scouted her closer. "If I am to blame, then let me be the one that relieves you of your distress." He whispers into her ankle as he kissed it. His lips continue to caress her leg, sending little tremors throughout her body. Hinata sigh heavily as Kakashi travel closer and closer to her core. Every inch made her breathing more and shallower. Pulling her underwear aside, he gave her a long and sensual lick. Hinata's mind exploded, she swore she could see stars and lights. She fell back on the ground, one hand fisting the carpet and the other on her burning cheek. When the dizziness of the pleasure subsided, all Hinata could do to keep herself from going over the edge was to focus in the ceiling fan. Biting her thumb, Hinata came and would come over and over again as he continued to pleasure her throughout the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Author note: Hey guys, i may no update any of my stories for a while. I am going to be pretty busy. I wrote you guys two long chapters. Enjoy.

Chapter 4

"Hey Serah! Hey wait up Serah!" Kakashi barely got his clothes on to catch Hinata. "Hey wait up for a second."

Hinata strolled down the hall at a quick pass, her face burning with humiliation. She couldn't believe she fell for it again; she just couldn't control herself with this guy. He had something over her, his charms, his smile, and his body. Hinata blushed at the thought of his body; she needed to get away from him. He was dangerous and trouble and she wasn't supposed to be doing such things, she was on a job.

"Hey Serah! Where are you going?" Kakashi grabbed her by the wrist to stop her from escaping him. Hinata shoved him away; he shouldn't be touching her because his touch made her body hot. For a moment, he seemed a little hurt. "Hey…I know our encounters have not been…" Kakashi searched for a word. "Conventional…but I like you…" Hinata gave him a shy stare. "A lot…I think you are super cute and you want to go out with me?"

"I…I…but." The man she thought was Obito actually asked her out, after what they done so far with each other. "No…I can't…no…I."

"Why not?" Hinata looked down at her feet; did he even need to ask why? This man that she barely knew… he had seen, touch and tasted every intimate part of her body. Not only that but she fear that he knew her own body better then herself. Kakashi could see that he might have said something stupid.

"Okay…maybe we got to know each other on a level that was…a little closer then we should have. That first meeting was my fault, I couldn't help myself, and you were so mouthwatering." Hinata gasped in embarrassment, Kakashi chastise himself again. "I mean the second wasn't entirely my fault, you were pretty will-" _Stop you idiot!_ Kakashi shut his mouth quickly.

"Oh…you jerk!" Hinata practically sprinted away from him; her hands were trying to cool her red flaming cheeks. She had to get away from him, he was right. The memories of last night came rushing back to her. It made sense why her throat was so sore; last night…Hinata shut her eyes to erase the memories. She was gasping and begging him to…the elevator doors slide open. Hinata quickly ran into it.

Kakashi finally caught up to her, he jammed the elevator doors before it closed completely and pulled it open. "Please Serah…I want to see you again, go out on a date with me." Hinata shuck her head as the door began to close again. Kakashi pulled it apart again. "Serah…please don't go without a word."

Hinata put her hand on his chest; she was not going to risk being in a closed space with him. "Please…I can't…I can't go out with you."

"Please Serah…just see me again." Kakashi begged her, he really liked this girl. She was sweet, she was going to give in to him, and he knew it. Hinata lean out of the elevator and pressed her lips to his. He opened his mouth for her and tasted her tongue, soft and sweet in his mouth. She moaned into his mouth, sending chills down to his erect penis.

Hinata pulled an inch away from his mouth, her breathing haggard. Their warm saliva dripping down each other's chin. Kakashi swallowed, he never felt such intense passion for anyone before. He cupped her face and spoke in a breathy voice. "Is this a yes?"

"Good bye." She whispered to him, Hinata shoved him back from her. The doors slid closed, cutting the two of them off. Stepping back until she hit the wall, Hinata tilted her head back and sigh. "You are in trouble Hinata."

Kakashi banged on the elevator doors but found that it was already moving. Rushing down to the stairs, Kakashi looked down the seven levels of stairs without a second thought he leap over the railing. Kakashi touched down on the ground gracefully and headed toward the door that lead out to the lobby. When he got to the elevator, he found that Serah was already gone. "Shit!" He slammed his fist into the side of the door but then he remember the bracelet, she said it was her mother's. "Please come back Serah…I want to see you again."

/

* * *

Hinata open her phone, there was a missed call from Ino. Clutching it to her chest, Hinata actually felt bad about leaving Obito like the way that she did. She really liked him but she couldn't continue to see him. What they had, what he invoke him her was too intense for her to handle. She was Hinata Hyuga not Serah; she didn't do the things that Serah was allowed to do. He liked Serah…not Hinata, it would not be right for her to continue to see her as a fictional person, it wasn't fair to him.

"You came." Hinata blushed brightly when Ino said this to her. Ino had left her a message about meeting at Sakura's place.

"Um…why wouldn't I come?" Ino and Sakura gazed at her strangely; Hinata was acting stranger than usual.

"Anyways." Sakura cut into the conversation. "What I called you guys here for is that I think that the thief will hit the art exhibit at Sakuya Galleria that will be going on in two days. There will be a sculpture exhibit going on with the main attraction being a statue that once belonged to the emperor of the Lotus Goddess, Pi. Sounds like something that the thief would want to get his hands on since it would not be delivered there until that morning."

"So we are on look out until then?" Ino lean back on the counter and took a sip from the drink that she was holding in her hand.

"Yes, so everybody." Sakura looked at the two of them. "Be on guard, especially you Ino that is your district."

Sakura packed up her bags. "I have some work to do back at my hotel and I will be reporting back to headquarters, so I will see you two later."

"Later." Ino and Hinata both said to Sakura as she left.

Suddenly Ino went over to touch Hinata's head. "You look tired, are you sick?"

"No…"Hinata said to her sheepishly. Maybe she can ask Ino for some advice; Ino might be able to help her with her dilemma. "Ino…can I asked you…for some advice."

"Sure." Ino smiled brightly. "You want a drink?"

"No…no thank you." Ino offered Hinata a chair, shyly Hinata sat down. "Ino…have you ever…" Hinata swallowed. "Have you ever done something that…makes you embarrass but you kind of…like…I mean tried something new and liked it a little but it makes you embarrass but you can't stop thinking about it" The heat was rising in her face. "What would you do? To stop thinking about it."

"Like what?" Ino said with a raise eye brow. What could Hinata be talking about? Ino put her drink down abruptly. "I think I know what you are talking about."

Hinata went bright red, how could she tell so easily? Was she that obvious? Oh how embarrassing.

"Okay so, when I first started dating Choiji, he had this funny thing that he did. And he invited me to do it with him, at first I was embarrass by it and didn't want to do it." Ino began, Hinata felt relieved that Ino understood her. "The first time I had a taste of it, I wasn't sure if I would like it. And I didn't really in the beginning but deep inside I started to like it. I started to really love it and I couldn't get it out of my head."

"So what did you do?" Hinata asked her eagerly. Finally an answer to her problem.

"I tried it and now." Hinata held her breathe, Ino smiled at her. "I am addicted to it, I love it. I can do it all day and all night."

Hinata tumble off of her chair. "All day and all night…but…"

"Hinata! Are you okay?" Ino helped her up from where she fell.

"You…you are addicted to se-se-" Hinata could not finish the word.

"Hot dog competitions." Ino blinked and cocked a brow. "What did you think I meant? You have recently taken up with a hobby that you can't stop thinking about right?"

"Yes…that's it…I did." Hinata managed to say to her, calming down a little.

"Just do it Hinata, no matter how geeky or weird it is, have fun. Go all the way and enjoy the ride." Ino had no idea what she was encouraging Hinata to do. "It's good to have a partner, I have Choiji. We do it every weekend or when we have time. He sweats every time he nervous and groans and grunts when he about to lose. I am always come out on top though."

"Thank you for the advice Ino." She made it worst for Hinata. Obito also grunts, sweat and groan but for different reasons in the activities that they do. "I will see you later."

/

* * *

Hinata got back to her apartment; she could get him out of her mind. Every time she closes her eyes, she saw his smile. His playful grey eyes and the way he his mouth moves when he talk or tease her. Hinata showered and put on a pair of short and a tank top. She threw herself on her bed. "Obito." She loved the way he smelled, it made her mouth water to think about his scent now.

Without thinking, Hinata's right hand drifted down her flat stomach. Her skin was baby smooth below, the smoothness made her fingers slippery against the soft skin. Her pussy pulsed with a sudden need, she cupped herself. A soft gasp escapes her innocent lips, she huff for a moment. Hinata bit down on her lips to stifle the moans that threaten to tear out of her mouth. She rolled to her side, she needed more than just her own hand but it would have do in place of his. There was an ache, an ache that could only be filled by him but she could not go crawling back to him. No…she could never see him ever again. The memories of the night before came back to her. Being on top of his hot body and…sucking his cock. Hinata covered her mouth; she was sucking on him all night. He tasted salty and different yet she could get enough of his member in her mouth. His cock was pulsing and warm and big in her mouth. Hinata inserted her finger into her wet pussy. While she gave attention to his cock, he gave her equal attention to her pussy. Obito was an explorer, by the end of the night he had discover so many things that were lewd about her body. He found that her weakness were her nipples, in which he teased and tormented them until Hinata was begging him to stop. She sighs in defeat, she was no match for him and he still had her mother's bracelet.

"Yes, please, yes." Hinata cried out in embarrassment, bobbing her head from side to side, and thinking about his abuse of her sensitive nipples. Hinata plunged her finger into her hole and began to pump desperately. Hinata blinked suddenly, she sat up in her bed. "I-I…I am a pervert! Kami…I am a big pervert."

/

* * *

Kakashi saw Gai as soon as he walked into his hotel room; he was dressed up in the most ridiculous get up. It was a purple and white suit paired with a zebra print hat that had a purple feather hanging from it.

"I look dashing don't I?" Gai grinned with his gleaming teeth.

"Oh yeah, you look …" Kakashi busted out laughing; he couldn't hold it in anymore. "You look like a pimp."

"What? Genma said I looked cool." Cried Gai in disbelief.

"Genma lied." Kakashi took a seat as Genma entered the room with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I lied. But you nailed the part of desperately rich guy who needs a woman." Genma threw Kakashi a beer. "Where have you been, we were supposed to have drinks last night."

Kakashi gave him a smile as he opened his drink. "Something came up."

"So mysterious, did you meet up with that little honey again." Genma threw Gai a drink also.

"I did and stuff happened." Kakashi said vaguely to his comrades. "But onto the mission, we good for the Galleria? Everyone knows their parts?"

"Aye." The two other guys said at the same time. Kakashi wanted to get the mission over with so he could look for Serah.

/

* * *

Hinata put on a cute strapless red dress with a frilly skirt that came up to her thighs. The shortness of the skirt elongated her pale slim legs. She wore a pair of high black heels with bows on them. For her soft brown hair, Ino had pinned it back into an elegant wavy do. She wore red lipstick for the first time.

"You look so cute." Ino said to her, she was also dressed up in a sexy black dress that showed off her tone legs.

"Alright, you guys will keep your eyes peel on the inside and I will be the outside look out." Sakura said to the two of them. "Everyone knows what to do?"

"Hai." They both said to Sakura.

/

* * *

Kakashi wore a slim shiny black suit and black leather gloves, everyone women took note of him as he stroll into the room. It fitted perfectly in every part of his body; his dark hair was slick back in a way that gave him a cool and sophisticated appearance. Everyone person stared at Gai also for different reason, Gai and Kakashi split up to cover more grounds.

Nearly choked on her drink when she saw who she thought was Obito, at first she just saw a handsome man but at a second glance it was him. "What is he doing here?" She touched her burning cheeks. "Oh my kami…oh my kami." She stole a glance at him again and quickly turned to look away_. It is him, breathe Hinata…breathe_…_damn sexy bastard._

Hinata glance at the clock, the sculpture would be unveiled at nine thirty, if the thief wanted to make a move, that would be the time. She had one hour left. Sakura hide on the roof top with her binocular, waiting for a sign of the thief.

Kakashi was at the bar when he spotted her, the black widow. He had no doubt it was her by the star shape beauty mark under her left eye. She was blonde and bust with shapes that go on for miles yet he could help but think about a certain cute girl with puppy eyes. Kakashi order drink and gulped it down in one tip. He needed to stop think about her, she wasn't coming back after what they did. His hand slipped into his pocket, he still had her bracelet, a keepsake of a girl that he couldn't have. "Gai, I see her, blond in the red dress. Go." He whispers into his mic.

Kakashi order another drink and watch the show unfold. Gai saunter over to the blonde and awkwardly worked his magic. It was really bad to see Gai put on his show but Kakashi thought it worked for this situation. She needed a fool and Gai looked like one.

Hinata moved around the room cautiously, trying to avoid Kakashi. The clock was getting closer to the unveiling. She saw a face in the crowed that caught her attention; it was the same makeup artist from before. What was he doing here? She noticed that he was hovering near the veil. Hinata spoke into her mic. "Hey Ino, keep an eye on the blue hair guy. I think he is suspicious."

"Roger that." Ino responded to her.

Hinata found her eyes searching for Obito and she found him by the bar. Her heart skipped beat; she had to stop herself from puking. His eyes were on a beautiful blonde, Hinata felt a stab of jealousy. Did he want to go home with her tonight? If he did, why should she care?

It would seem that Gai was actually warming up to her; Kakashi could hear Genma tell Gai to try to get her out of the room. Kakashi held his breathe as Gai leaned in and whisper in her ear. She laughed which was a good sign and put her hand on his arm. "Kami Genma, our boy did it."

Suddenly the lights cut off and cut back on. Hinata's hand flew to her mouth, the veil was removed and the sculpture gone. "It's gone!" She spoke into her mic.

"I know, I see him. I am on his tail, he is outside." Sakura cut them off and followed after the criminal by roof top. He was quick and moved really fast but she was fast also.

Ino and Hinata ran toward the door and found it locked, Ino kicked it open and the two ran outside. They could see him disappearing into a dark corner; the two gave chase running into the dark after him. Hinata spotted him with an object under his arm. "It that makeup artist. Sakura we are on him."

The man kicked over a trash can, Hinata went around it as Ino leap over it. He ran up a fence and disappeared into a dark alley. Thinking he escape, he let his guard down.

"I gotcha!" Sakura came out from behind him and punched him in the face, knocking him out with that one blow. The statue fell out of his hand; Hinata caught it before it hit the ground.

"Good job Sakura." Ino said to Sakura, running up next to her. "Great catch Hinata."

"Mission accomplished." Sakura said to the two, they all laughed and gave each other high fives.

/

* * *

"Mission accomplished." Genma put the handcuff on the black widow; she glared at all three of them. "We are dropping her ass off at the authority and going to get hammered." He smiled at the angry woman. "Gai I have to say, I am impress."

"I can't believe you guys doubted me." Gai shuck his head at the two.

"So I guess the mission is over and we will be heading back home soon." Kakashi said to the two, he really wanted to see Serah one last time.

"Yep, so have fun for the next few days. We are heading back really soon after the paper work." Genma lead the woman away. "See you two later."

Gai threw his arm around Kakashi. "Let's go get some drinks since we are dress up, maybe we might get lucky. I know I will."

"Yeah…let's go." Kakashi fingered the bracelet in his pocket. "Why not, we are dress up."

/

* * *

"Are you sure Hinata?" Ino said to her with a whine. "You don't want to go clubbing?"

"No…I feel sort of sick." Hinata lied to Ino and Sakura.

"Okay…do you need us to drop you off at your place?" Sakura said to her with worried.

"No…I can call a cab, you two go and have fun." Hinata smiled reassuringly to them.

"Okay…" Ino replied to her reluctantly. "Call if you need anything."

Hinata said goodbye to the two girls as they got into a cab. She started to walk in the direction opposite of her hotel. She wondered if he went home with that blonde, and if they were together right now, doing the same things that he did with her. Hinata half wished it was her, it could have been here. Why was she so afraid to take a chance? Because she was Hinata Hyuga, she was a proper lady. Hinata found herself outside of his hotel, she bit her lips. But she wasn't Hinata Hyuga right now, she was Serah. Obito desired Serah and wanted to see her again. What could it hurt to indulge her want for once; it wasn't like she would ever get a chance with a guy like him again. He was one of a kind, dangerous and irresistible. Hinata decided that fate would be the one that made the decision. If he was in his room with another person or not there, she would leave and he was alone, Hinata blushed.

When she got out of the elevator, Hinata nearly turned back around. _Come on you chicken; just go knock on the door. _Her heart thump erratically as she near the door, her hand raises up to knock but she stopped only to repeat the process again. Kakashi was in shock to find the girl that he had been thinking about all day at his door. He watched her for a moment, arguing with herself on wither to knock or leave. Honestly, he didn't think he would ever see her again. His mouth water at her sexy appearance, was it for him? The black sheer hose, the heels, the mini dress. If she came here thinking that they were just going to talk, she was wrong. From the moment he saw her in that dress and with the red lipstick, he decided that he would have her and she would comply willing also.

"Hello Serah…" His breath bit the back of her neck. Hinata's whole body died on the spot, she felt his heat before she knew he was behind her. His hand shot out and slammed against the door. Her knees buckle, she lost to him at hello. "You are here late."

Hinata steady her hands against the door to keep from fainting, her voice came out weakly. "I…hi…you're here…"

"Why wouldn't I be?" His whisper into her ear, his other hand settling on her hip. Hinata closed her eyes; it was so hot right now. "I stay at this hotel, this is my room. The question is why you are here?" He flipped her around to face him; Hinata squeaked and averted her gaze with her cheeks flushed. Both his hands were against the door now, trapping her. "You make the cutest little sounds with your mouth." He leaned into her.

"My…my mother's bracelet…" She stammers to him, reaching for any kind of dialogue. "You stole it from me…I…I want it back."

"Is that the only reason why you came?" He said against her mouth, nipping it a little and sucking on it. "Are you sure you don't want anything else?"

"Yes, I mean no, I want my bracelet…that is all…" Hinata twisted her face away from his lips. "Why else would…would I come back."

"What would you do for it?" A naughty thought crossed his mind as he teased her, Hinata chewed on her bottom lip. Kakashi moved closer to her body. Those lips were made to be spoil and kissed every day, he thought to himself. He held her chin with one of his hand and rotated her to face him.

Her breathe danced over his as she spoke. "That is mean and unfair of you."

"What can I say…you make me think so many bad thoughts?" Kakashi drifted in closer to her mouth. "Say so many bad things and I want to do bath things to you."

"So-so…it's my fault?" She stammers in her shaky little voice. "I-I suppose I have to take responsibility…right?"

"You are so damn cute." Kakashi forced his hungry lips on her; she resisted a little but let his tongue enter her mouth. Hinata whimper against his body and fell into his arms. He released her for a moment and held her by the waist. "Once we go into my room, I can't guarantee you will come out the same. Do you still want to come in with me?"

Hinata clutched his shirt; her cheeks were ablaze in fire. Slowly, one of her hand slide down his chest and rested on his erection. Cupping and stroking him in a shy manner. They busted in to his room, Kakashi kicked the door closed with a foot. Without hesitation, he lifted her onto the counter top. Taking her legs with each hand, he spilt her wide open for his eyes. Hinata gasped in embarrassment at being exposed in such away.

"Black lace, garter belts, and sheer material." A naughty grin appeared on his face. "You came to turn me on." Hinata began to speak but he shut her up by lapping her with a quick stroke. "You are already so wet, is it because of me?" Kakashi played with her for a moment, running his mouth over and over her to get her hot and ready.

Kakashi pulled back from Hinata, leaving her empty. "Don't look so sad." He stepped back and began to unbutton his shirt. Hinata's eyes followed his fingers, dying for more of his teasing. He stopped when he loosen the front of his shirt, smiling he held his hand out to her. "Come, let me see you."

Hinata took his hand and hopped off the counter, he spun her around on the counter. He instructed her to put her palms on the table and bend over. The ache in her wet core only calls out for more torment as he unzipped her dress and let it drop.

"You have such a pretty back side." A moan escapes her lips as he cupped them roughly with his palms.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked him with a trembling voice.

"I am kissing your ass." He replied with cheekiness. Hinata chew her lips as he did just so and then she screamed when he bit her.

"You don't like that?" Kakashi asked her, his palms still on her butt.

"I-I…it's not bad…it's different." Kakashi smiled at her response and did the same on her other bun. He loved the way she trembles with pleasure. "I love your secret kinky side."

"No…I don't have a kinky side." She protested but squealed loudly when he slapped her butt cheek. Hinata fell over on the counter table, her breathing haggard and her body shaking with unholy pleasure and pain.

Kakashi shoved his hand between her legs and was rewarded with her sticky wetness. "Your body betrays you." He slapped her other cheek, earning another moan from Hinata.

"You are evil." Hinata whimper under her breathe. Her teeth gritted tightly together.

"You know you love it." He murmurs into her ear, Hinata couldn't say anything back to him. "I won't ruin your lovely behind by slapping too hard." A few more slaps and groping and he moved on to unhooking her bra with his teeth.

Kakashi recalled that her nipples were her weak spots, his lips curved into a mischief smirk. His hands sailed from up her hips to her plump orbs; he loved her orbs the most about her body. "You are so sensitive…do you touch them a lot?" His fingers pinched each nipple but not roughly.

"Ahh…I…only when I think about you." Hinata mumble softly to him. Kakashi harden at this, his hands became gentle on her. Pulling and tugging in an easy manner that won him sweet little moans from her perfect mouth. His left hand went down her stomach and into her underwear, he enter a finger into her wet tightness.

"Let me make you feel good." He cooed into her ear, swaying his hips against her back side. The bulge of his penise, poking into her soft back. Settling it in between her crack and letting it run up and down.

"I think that I may die…ahhh...ngh…ah, I think I may die." Hinata cried to him faintly, her body following his. Kakashi kissed her softly; he lifted her in his arms and brought her over to the bed. Gently he put her down and continued to kiss her mouth. Their tongues intertwine, wrestling slowly with each other. Another finger enter Hinata, she arched into his hand for more. She wanted him to go deeper into her.

"Look." Kakashi removed his fingers, leaving Hinata hollow again. Her voice came out in a little hum. He showed her the juice from her pussy. "So wet," He put it in his mouth which turned Hinata on wildly. "And sweet, do you want a taste?"

Hinata eagerly took his hand and sucked and licked it. Sensual little gasps came out of her mouth as she did so, Kakashi watched with fascination as her tongue swirled around his fingers. She was obedient yet passively aggressive. After she cleaned his hand up, he moved off the bed and began to throw his clothes off. His eyes were glued on her; she was sprawl out on the bed. Her hair a tangle mess, her cheeks rosy and lips swollen from his abusive mouth. Hinata's breasts heave up in down, there was a thin layer of sweat on her skin and her eyes were daze. She looked like a princess about to be ravished by a dragon. Kakashi dropped his pants; he would try to keep in mind that she was still a virgin.

"Wait!" Kakashi pried her legs open, Hinata cover her mouth with one hand. "I-I-I don't know…please don't look." The rest of her words died on her lips. The tip of his head entered her slowly. "It hurts…it hurts." Hinata felt as if he was splitting her apart, his member tore into her tight virgin hole.

Kakashi bent down and kissed her gently. "It will be okay, I won't hurt you." He strokes her cheek lovingly. Hinata put her hand over his.

"Okay…I trust you." She smiled sweetly to him. Kakashi paused; he might be falling in love with her. Unbelievable really, they have only just met.

"You are really too cute." Kakashi took her to the core; Hinata cried and licked the tears off of her face.

It took Hinata a while to adjust to him; gradually the pain vanished into something over whelming good. The muscles on her pelvic was contracting, Hinata could hardly contain the mind-blowing sensation of his cock rubbing inside of her. "Please a little more gentles…ah… a little more gentle please…"

"I don't think I can." Kakashi huffed as he lifted one of her leg over her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. His thrust were steady at first but became more swift after a while of controlling himself. "You are so beautiful."

Kakashi flicked her onto her stomach, Hinata brighten at the position she found herself. "This is…Obito…this a little embarrassing."

"Only because you haven't tried it." Grasping her hips, he enters her pussy from behind. Hinata tried to steady her hands as he pushed inside her again; she shamefully admitted to herself that she liked this position. "Is this good? Do you like it?"

"Why do you even ask?" Hinata panted in perspiration. _It feels like he is touching my womb, it's so deep._

"I just like to tease you." His lips rested on her hair, a smirk could be felt on her temple. Hinata twisted her face to silence his teasing with a kissed.

"I am so hot…I am burning." Hinata pulled away from him, her face flush with sweat.

Kakashi lap at her neck, he tasted the sweet saltiness of her. "You poor baby."

"Don't…don't make fun of me…I am am really burning up." Hinata fisted the sheets tightly with her hands. Her hips began to return his thrust back fervently; it was the only way for her to stop from exploding. So this was sex…she didn't know why she waited so long…or would it ever this good with anyone else. "Ahhhh…ahhh…huh." A wave of sensation washed over Hinata that nearly sent her out of her mind. At that moment Kakashi also came, emptying his load in her.

They both collapsed next to each other, Kakashi watched her face. Hinata's hair was plaster over her face and stuck to her lips. Smiling he moved it aside, Hinata open her eyes and stared at him with a shy smile. He ran his thumb over her bottom lips tenderly. Opening her mouth, she stroked his thumb with her tongue. Instantly, his member hardens again. "Do you want more?"

Shyly, she closed her eyes and shakes her head. Pinching her nose playfully, Kakashi gave her a pick on the bridge. "Greedy little girl."

"Sex fiend." Hinata covered her mouth at her use of language.

"Sex fiend huh?" A girlish squeal escapes Hinata's lips as he lifted her off the bed. "I think I have to teach this greedy girl some manners."

"How do you like the view of the city?" Kakashi nibble her neck, driving into her with vigor.

"This is so embarrassing?" Hinata flushed, the cool air nipping at her skin. "What if someone sees us?"

"They won't, we are on the seventh floor." Kakashi reassured her with a smirk. "And if they do, who cares." With that he gave her a hard thrust that sent Hinata's head reeling. Whirling her around, he caught her lips with his in a sensual kissed that would make the walls blushed.

"I can't take much more of this…" Hinata panted, licking the saliva off her upper lip, she leaned into him for support. Her chest pounding with exhaustion like a runner; closing her eyes, she rested her forehead against his chin. "How long will this go one…I think I may die if we continue much longer."

"No one has ever died from sex sweetheart." Kakashi chuckled, wrapping her arms around her. "We will go until we both passed out from exhaustion."

A gasped fell out of Hinata's mouth, her doe eyes were rounded in shock. "Until we passed out?"

Kakashi caught her chin and lifted it to his lips. "Yep, until then, I am going to make you feel so good that you will cry." His tongue darted out and strokes her cheek in an erotic manner.

"You are the devil." Hinata cried out as he slammed his cock into her, taking her slender legs, he wrapped them around his waist, thrusting upward. Hinata sank her nails into his back, clinging to him desperately. The sensations were so intense with each hit that Hinata found herself crying. "You are a perverted devil- ahhh."

"And you are an angel with devil tendencies." His teeth sank into Hinata's breast, causing her to come again.

Hinata slumped down on him. "Please no more…teasing…I am going to lose my mind." She begged him.

"We are not done by a long shot." His lips kissed her softly. "I am not done showing your inexperience body the pleasures of sex yet."

"Sex fiend, bully." A little smile appeared on Hinata's lips, Kakashi suck on her nipple roughly with the wicked intention of hearing her scream with lust.

* * *

Chapter 5

To his surprise, Kakashi found a warm body entangle with his the next morning. Hinata was cushioned into his chest. Her pretty curls were tangle and spread out over his pillows, Kakashi removed a stray piece from his lips. A surge of happiness filled his heart; it made him happy to see that she hadn't snuck off yet. He hoped that she wouldn't when she woke up, Kakashi brush his mouth over her shoulder slightly. Her body shudders a little; Kakashi felt her nipple harden against his arm. A mischief grin cut across his face; her body was already so sensitive to his touch.

Hinata's eye flutter open, slowly she gazes up at him. Smiling sleepily, she twisted her body around then snuggles into his chest. For a moment, Kakashi thought that she would freak out but she didn't. He must have satisfied her really well last night or she might have taken off again. Even though she had been a virgin, he didn't know how long he would be with her, so he might have gone over board and probably used most of his favorite moves on her. Hugging her tighter to him, he draped his leg over hers. Maybe she was right; he was a sex fiend and a bully to her.

Kakashi rolled onto of Hinata, he entered her again. At first Hinata seemed confuse but her body reacted to the intrusion by eagerly arching her body to let him in. "Owww…Obito…ahhh...Nnn."

"Good morning beautiful." Kakashi beamed to her as he scooped her into his lap, moving her hips up and down his shaft.

"This…this is how you say good morning?" She cried out to him, her skin turning red again.

"This is the best kind of good morning greeting." Hinata stared at him in disbelief, he was dead serious. "Do you want to go on a date with me today?"

"What? Now?" His pace slowed down on her; somehow it felt more penetrating for Hinata. " I…I…" she couldn't think straight, his thrusts were teasing into her, she keep getting surprise by a deep shove then a slow burning one. " Okay…yes, yes, please yes…I will go on a date with you today."

"And spend the night?" He asked her, taking advantage of Hinata's generosity.

"Don't p-p-ahhh!" Hinata bite down on her hand to stop from screaming too loud. "Okay…just don't thrust so deep into me…it too much for me to handle sometimes?"

Kakashi kissed her on the nose. "Let's go take a shower." Before Hinata could protest, he was already dragging her off in the direction of the bathroom.

Other than her maid, no one has ever pampered or washed her in the shower before. At first she objected but gave in when he began to massage shampoo into her scalp. Hinata always liked it when people paid attention to her hair; she used to have her nanny play with her hair to sooth her at night.

Even though they have not known each other long, Kakashi felt as if he knew her longer. There was something about her that was familiar; it felt natural to be with her, like she wasn't just some stranger. His hands trialed over her shoulders, rubbing foam on them. Her skin was so soft and smooth.

"Obito…" Hinata hissed after a moment of peacefulness.

"Huh?" Kakashi responded, almost humming the word.

"You are paying a lot of attention to my breasts." Stammer Hinata brightly.

"They are delicate and need to be handled with care." Was Kakashi's excuse as he continued to wash them. His thumbs making circular motions on her sensitive nipples.

"My other parts need attention also." Hinata giggle, putting her hands on his hands.

"Yes," He cupped Hinata between her legs. "I think this area is getting really jealous and lonely." Hinata laugh and pinched him lightly.

Hinata turn around and pulled him down for a kiss, that was when she notices the scar on his left eye. "You have a scar?"

Kakashi pulled away from her abruptly, he forgot to cover it with cosmetic. A really stupid and carless mistake. "I-I yeah…I have a scar, I usually cover it up with make up or something. I don't like it." He lied to her, feigning insecurity.

Hinata wiped away the makeup. "I like it; I think it makes you look cool and mysterious." She knew someone else with a scar on his left eye also or was it right, she could remember. It never deter from his coolness. But Hinata understood, she knew what it was like to have insecurity. " Hey, how about I wash you too."

" Okay." Kakashi reached for the soap bottle.

" No soap." Hinata shifted bashfully, not looking him in the eyes and added. " I don't like the taste of soap in my mouth." She dropped down to her knees.

/

* * *

They ate breakfast and spent the rest of the day enjoying the city. Hinata's heart flutter when he took her hand, she felt happy and free with him. Even though in the back of her head, she knew that it would end soon. For just once in her life she wanted to take a chance with someone and enjoyed herself. After it was over, she would have to go back to being a ninja and Hinata Hyuga. But being here and now made her happy.

They went to see two movies back to back; the first one was a raunchy, ridiculous romantic, epic hero movie. The name of the title was Icha Icha Paradise, Kakashi nearly died when he saw the title.

"We have to see this Serah; I will die if we don't." He said dragging her into the movie theater. Hinata thought it was funny that he held onto every scene in the movie and even knew the words to some of the lines. For some reason, she thought of Kakashi sensei, he loved the Icha Icha paradise series. There was no one up until now that she knew loved the series as much as him. Funny. The second movie was a horror one; Hinata did not see most of it because she hid her face the whole time.

The day ended like a dream really, she had so much fun with him. She didn't want it to end. Soon they found themselves in his room once more, Hinata kept her promise, she would stay the night. Kakashi decided to shower first, when he got out Hinata was in a pink nightie and reading a book on his bed. His eyes watch her feet go up and down in the air, she hadn't seemed to notice his presence yet. Kakashi grabbed a stool and sat down to watch her for a moment. When he could no longer stand just watching her, Kakashi went over and plop on top of her.

"Oh, Obito." His tongue raked over her neck. Hinata quickly wiggle away. " No…"

" No." Kakashi raised a brow. " You were yes last night and this morning?"

" No." She repeated to his confusion, a nervous grin grace her innocent face. Hinata held her hands behind her back. " Not…not in here that is…" Hinata averted her eyes from him, her cheeks were pink.

" I am intrigue." Kakashi smiled at her new boldness, where was she going with this. " Where? We have done it about everywhere in this room."

" It's a secret." She said coyly to him, not feigning the coyness. On the inside Hinata was edgy, she never tried to seduce anyone before, and it was exciting. Hinata bounce over to the door and open it, Kakashi watch her with fascination. Peeking outside cautiously, she glances back inside at him. Giving him a sweet smile, she tilted her head to the side to indicate that he followed her outside.

" Lead on." Kakashi followed her without hesitation. He thought that she moved lightly like a ninja. When Kakashi found her, a light bulb clicked. Hinata stood in front of an empty elevator, with a mischief sparkle in her eyes. Her head cocked to the side.

Kakashi's cocked shot out, he might be in love with her. " You are becoming increasingly corrupt and naughty."

" Only with you." Hinata blushed at his words.

/

* * *

Hinata had only one day left, she was struggling with herself on wither or not to tell him the truth. Either way, she couldn't stay with him. She was a ninja of the village hidden in the leaf, she couldn't marry or date anyone outside of her village, and it would be too dangerous for him and for her. There was also the matter of her family and mainly her father, Hinata peeked over her book at Obito. Someone like him would not meet her father's approval so easily, not only that but he wasn't a shinobi nor was he from her village. The man was a teacher on his summer break. A sigh almost spurted out of her lips as she watched him with adoration. The messy black hair, the little scar on his right eye- suddenly a thought crossed Hinata's mind. Obito was reading the latest copy of the Icha paradise series; the book was covering half his face. For a moment, Hinata thought it was Kakashi sensei sitting next to her on the couch.

Hinata sat up abruptly, no…it could be Kakashi. Silly thought, really silly thought. Kakashi notice that Hinata sat up abruptly, his gaze move to her, she smiled nervously and went back to her book. The shirt that she had on was his, Kakashi thought about ravishing her again after he finished his chapter. The thought of tearing that shirt off and hearing her cry out in ecstasy gave him something to look forward to doing it. Out of nowhere, Hinata put her foot in his lap, instantly his cock jump up. Looking down, he saw her little foot fondling him. Up and down, up and down and in a circular motion. " Are you trying to seduce me?"

" No-no…I would never be so bold." Hinata timidly to him without looking up from her book. Hinata spread her legs a little for him to see that she wore no panties.

"You should know that teasing a man during his scholarly pursuit will come with some retribution." Tossing his book in the air, Kakashi appeared in between her legs. Shrieking, Hinata dropped her book also. His hand snaked up her leg, grasping her butt. "No panties , you were already prepared to be reprimanded by your actions." Without hesitation he tore her shirt off with the jerk of his hand.

"Soft porn isn't considered scholarly." The way that her breast colored as she spoke made Kakashi's blood ignite. The pinkness of her nipples enticed him greatly; her pale skin reminded him of a ripe fresh peach. Hinata cover herself but Kakashi caught her wrists and trapped them above her head. One taste of his abusive tongue and Hinata succumbed to him.

Pushing herself forward, Hinata settle in his lap. Kakashi grin against her lips and sat back on the couch. He unzipped his pants, taking his already erect member out, Hinata impaled herself on it gently. They both smiled at each other, and then Hinata saw something in one of his eyes that made her freeze up. It was only a moment but it was enough to shock Hinata to the core. In his left eye, the sharigan appeared for a split second. In her mind, she told herself it was just her imagination but Hinata knew better than that, her eyes did not miss much. Kakashi leaned in and kissed Hinata, unaware that she saw his sharigan. Reluctantly, Hinata force herself to kiss him back. Pulling away from his kiss, she trial her lips to his ear.

Her mind was racing at full speed; there were only a few people in the world with that special trait. And only one person with a scar on his left eye that also possessed a sharigan. Not only that but he read Icha Icha Paradise. _No…no…this can't be happening…please don't let him be who I think he is…please._

His eyes were closed when Hinata sat back to look at him, she didn't want to but she needed to confirm her suspicion. Placing her hand over half of his face, Hinata's heart dropped to the bottom of her stomach. No one would ever believe this; she didn't even believe it and it happened to her. Suddenly she felt wrong being with him. Kakashi pushed her back on the couch, Hinata thought differently of him right now. He was no longer Obito the simple teacher but Kakashi the shinobi. If he only knew that she was Hinata, she closed her eyes, she couldn't bear the thought. Kakashi Hatake the copy ninja had taken her virginity, she, meek and shy Hinata Hyuga had slept with the copy ninja. How could she not know it was him, she worked with him before. This wasn't supposed to happen, this was supposed to be the one time that she took a chance and did something risky, with her terrible luck, it ended up not the way that she planned.

It saddened her, the man she knew as Obito never existed. She had the most amazing days with a man that wasn't really who he said he was. It was Kakashi all along; she wondered if he knew who she was? She doubt it though, Kakashi would never had inter into anything with her if he knew who she was. He would never have even looked at her in any way if she had been herself and not Serah. This was all a big mistake that never should have happened.

Kakashi sensed something was off later when the two were in the shower together. Hinata didn't say anything, she couldn't continue on like this knowing the truth that Kakashi was embracing her without knowing her true identity, it was like a different person was holding her. She struggle with herself on wither she should confess to him. How could not have known? but then again, they never really hung out or anything. The majority of her youth was spent mooning after Naruto; she couldn't remember taking not of any other men that closely. And why would Kakashi notice a wall flower like her, back then she could hardly look at anyone in the face.

"Serah…I have something to tell you." Kakashi said to Hinata abruptly, he stroke her back gently.

"What…what is it…Obito?" It was hard for her not to say Kakashi, now that she knew.

"There is something I haven't told you about myself." Hinata panic, he wasn't actually going to tell her his real identity? Was he?

"Wait! Please wait." Hinata said t him quickly. "You don't need to say anything."

Kakashi saw the alarm in her eyes. "Serah what is wrong? Are you alright?"

"I am fine…" Hinata laid her head on his chest, hoping he wouldn't continue the subject. Pressing her face against his chest, Hinata listen for his heartbeat. She knew that it might make her sad to leave but she didn't think it would hurt as much. Regardless of who he said he was, what they had with each other felt was real and passionate…and nice. At least to her it felt that way, she didn't know about him.

Kakashi embraced her tenderly. "I like you a lot Serah, I really do and I want to see you more." Somehow his words broke Hinata's heart; Kakashi was saying this to Serah. Serah wasn't real. Hinata felt so confuse, she didn't want this to happen. What made it worst was that she and Kakashi were from the same village. How was she going to face him when they got back home? "Do you like me too?"

The water cover the tears that were beginning to fall, in truth, she was starting to fall for him also. "I like you a lot too." Kakashi kissed her lovingly on the lips; the tears came rolling down her cheeks. The lies were slowly eating her up, he didn't know the truth and she couldn't tell him.

/

* * *

Taking a wet whip, Hinata scrubbed away one side of her face, she washed away the makeup, the eye liner, the shadow and mascara and lipstick. For the first time in a while, she could actually see her pores clearly. Pinching the tip of her eye lashes, she pulled the fake one off. She already had thick lashes but the fake one made her eyes look a little more different. On one side of the face, she was natural Hinata; on the other side she was polished Serah. Without hesitation, she wipes the other side off until she could see herself again. Hinata touched her newly dyed locks that were now straighten again. Being Serah was terrifying and amazing at the same time but being Hinata was liberating because she could be herself. She threw away the perfume bottle that Serah would wear and the cute frilly clothes and more form fitting clothes. And put on her regular comfy clothes and shoes again, grabbing her bags she left the hotel to the train station.

"Hey Hinata!" Sakura yelled at her, waving her arm in the air. Ino stood beside her with a bunch of luggage.

"Ino, Sakura." Hinata ran to meet them; she had previously told them that she was sick and contagious to keep them at bay.

"How are you feeling?" The girl asked her with concerns.

"I am feeling better." Hinata told the two of them with a bright smile. At that moment, the train began to whistle.

"I guess we better get going." Ino said to Sakura and Hinata, quickly they all boarded the train.

"Lady Tsunade was really proud of our work." Sakura began to talk about the success of the mission; Hinata nodded along but barely heard a word. The train began to move, a little part of her died. It didn't seem real, the last few days…yet it happened. Already, she missed him…Obito or Kakashi. Something special happen, something that she could not describe, and he made her feel so alive…she was going to miss that part of this trip. It was back to reality again now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Kakashi woke up to a cold bed, his hand reach out to touch the empty space next to him. He didn't know why? He knew that there was no one there yet he sometimes imagine that Serah was lying next to him. "Serah…where did you go? Is that even your real name?"

All he had left of his mysterious girl was her bracelet that she left behind. Sighing Kakashi sat up in his bed, he didn't know why he was so hung up over her. It wasn't the first time he had a fling with some random person. But he can't seem to stop thinking about her, the way she smiled in her sleep, her shy but stares, the way her eyes light up when he pleased her.

/

* * *

Hinata saw Kakashi only a few times since she arrived home, the first time they crossed paths; he walked right passed her without a glance. This hurt Hinata to no ends; Kakashi barely noticed or even acknowledge her as Hinata.

"Why are you looking so gloomy?" Tenten poured soy sauce on her rice, Hinata did not say anything.

"Is your dad bullying you again?" Kiba asked her with a mouthful of barbeque. Tenten took a napkin and wiped at the barbeque sauce that were flying her way.

"No…nothing is wrong, I am just lost today I guess." Hinata smiled at the two of them and got up. "I have to go home now; my father wants to discuss something with me."

"What does he wants to say to you?" Kiba used his sleeve to clean his mouth with.

"I don't know, but it can't be too bad." Hinata waved to them and walked out of the restaurant.

"You think she is okay? She has been a little spacey since she got back from that mission." Kiba also noticed that she smelled a little different.

"I am sure she is just tired, they were gone for quite some time." Tenten pulled out another napkin and dabbed Kiba's face with it. They smiled at each other for a moment, for the past few months the two had been inseparable. "So…do you want to go see a movie with me?"

"Sure." The two walked out of the restaurant, walking closely to each other.

/

* * *

"Though you are no longer the heiress of the Hyuga clan, you are still expected to do your duty for the good of the clan." Hinata listened to her father patiently as she always did in the past. "Therefore, it is your duty to the family to marry well into another distinguished clan to promote unity among the noble houses of Konaha."

At first Hinata wasn't sure she heard her father correctly. "Are you saying that you want to marry me to another house in Konaha?"

"I am glad that you understand I was afraid that I would have to explain myself more." Her father continued, clearly not able to read the shock on her face. "While you were away, I already took the liberty of finding you such a man that would bring honor to the family…"

Hinata sat numbly as her father went on about her new fiancés that she had never known exist until today. She didn't want to get married, she only nineteen going on twenty. And there was still Kakashi, how could she forget about him?

"No…" Hinata father stopped talking, he stared at her.

"Now what?" He said to her sternly, in that voice that always scared her. "Hinata explained."

"I won't…I won't marry someone that I don't know or love." Hinata bravely responded to her father.

"There will be plenty of time for the two of you to get to know one another and as for love that may come with time also. Your mother and I didn't see each other until the day we married." Her father spoke to her firmly, Hinata refused to look at him. Hiashi became anger by her silence, it wasn't the usual submissive silence, and he could sense her defiance. "You are being selfish and foolish Hinata and I will not stand for it. You will accept this for the good of your clan."

"Father…I refuse to marry him…I will not. You can't make me do it." Hinata began to tremble; she couldn't do it because she might have fallen in love with the copy ninja. "I won't…I won't marry him."

"Then you give me no choice." Hiashi's voice became deadly calm. "If you do not marry him then you are no longer be a part of this clan, which mean you can no longer call this compound your home."

Hiashi watched the effect his words had on her; he knew that by her quivering lips that she would fold to his will. Hinata got up abruptly, Hiashi nearly lost his composure.

"If it is your wish that I marry…then I shall no longer live in this house anymore." Hiashi wanted to take his words back but his pride would not let him.

"I see." Hiashi folded his arms stubbornly. "From this day forward…I have only one daughter."

Tears stung Hinata's eyes; words could never convey how hurtful his words were to her. "I wasn't aware you even consider me your daughter." Hinata ran out of the room crying. Hiashi stared after his daughter with a stone face expression, he didn't t understand why she was being so difficult. He only wanted what was best for her and she was being a child about it. Hinata threw clothes into her duffle bag and suitcases, if he wanted her gone then she will leave.

/

* * *

Fort the first couple of days, Hinata stayed with Shino's family. Kurenai was on a mission and Shino was her best friend. But Hinata felt like a burden, she wanted her own place.

"You can stay for as long as you like." Shino's father gave her a hug. "We are more than happy to have you."

Hinata was grateful for their kindness, which made her want to move out as soon as possible and not live on their kindness any longer. Shino brought her new papers to look for a place even though he did not want her to move out on her own. Kiba asked her to come stay with his family but she politely decline for the same reasons she did not want to stay with Shino's family.

One day Hinata was looking though the newspaper when she found the perfect place, a duplex that was being leased by a ….she squinted at the name and could not make it out. " Hiyata…Kashiyosha…Hataka Kayana.." Hinata put the paper down with a sigh. " At least the address is intact."

Tenten and Kiba came through the door suddenly. " Hey Hinata."

Hinata smiled at them. " Hey guys, what are you two doing here?"

" We came to cheer you up." Kiba pulled out a chair for Tenten, Hinata notice this instantly. She saw his hand touch her arms lightly as he pulled another chair for himself.

" We thought that it would be relaxing for you to spend a day at the spa and bathhouse in the village." Tenten held out four coupons. " Me, you, Shino and Kiba."

" Oh but I couldn't." Hinata said Tenten, touched by her kindness. " I really couldn't at a time like this…I…"

" Nonsense, now is the best time. Right Kiba?" Tenten put her hand on his lap, Kiba blushed.

" She is right…we have to go." Kiba said eagerly, almost jumping up.

/

* * *

Hinata sigh, she was glad that Tenten taught her into going. The mud bath and the massages were so relaxing. Scrubbing at her skin gentle, Hinata rinsed herself in the shower before wrapping a short pink towel around her body. She didn't know why she never visited this bathhouse before. After she finished, Hinata stepped out into the hall, intent on follow Tenten into the steam room. She slid opened the first door on the left and froze in her track. The blood rushed to her head. There was a man peeing into a urinal, she could see the back of his fit body. His butt cheeks, his naked back, his muscular legs, she could see everything.

Genma turned around assuming it was Gai or Kakashi. At first he was shock to see a young girl staring at him with a look of frozen terror on her face. Instantly he noticed her Hyuga eyes, for a moment he was afraid a male Hyuga would come flying at him. But then he realized that the girl was none other than Hinata Hyuga. Not only that but she scorching hot, he never seen her so uncovered. Those pale slender legs, the shape of her small waist and her breast were fuckable.

" Oh…I am sorry." Genma said with a sheepish grin, he let his member flop down as he lean against the wall with one hand. She still didn't move, his eyes watched the color travel from her face all the way down to her toes. How cute he thought, he wanted to see the blush on her breasts also. " So Hinata Hyuga huh?" A playful smirk appeared on his lips. " You like what you see?"

This was the second naked man she had ever seen in her life, her eyes could not keep from staring at his member. It was like a ship running into an ice berg, she could not look away. Screaming, Hinata ran all the way back to the washing room. Her face was on fire, she paced around the room for thirty minutes to calm herself down. He knew who she was and she didn't know who he was. How could she avoid a man that she didn't even know, Hinata ran her hand over her face. His body was almost as nice as Kakashi, but not quite. Hinata hugged herself, she felt as if she cheated on Kakashi and they weren't even dating. After she felt that she pulled herself together, Hinata sneaked out into the hall way and went in search of the steam room. Some serious cooling off would do her some good right about now. Hinata found the room by reading the sign, she opened the door and saw nothing but steam.

" Tenten!" She called out as she entered, Hinata walked into the room.

Genma put on his head phones, he liked to relax while listening to some good music. Suddenly someone sat down on him, at first he thought it was Gai again. " Fucker, how many times do I have to tell you to watch where you are sitting."

Shocked, Hinata slipped on the wet floor and fell right into someone's lap. It was too soft to be a buff man, without meaning to, Genma grabbed the person. His body reacted by stiffening as a warm soft body fell into his lap, his hands gripped onto two soft orbs that could not possible be Gai. Hinata gasped, one arm flailed back and touched a face. They both froze, realizing the awkward situation they were both in. Hinata's other free hand flew up to grip the hand over her breast, it was a man's hand. Humiliation washed over her as she steered her head back to see the man from before. One of Genma's head phone had fallen out, he grinned, hoping to make light of the embarrassing situation. " Hi…fancy meeting you again."

Hinata gazed down at his hands cupping her breast, she came to the realization that she was naked and in the lap of a naked man, who was groping her breasts. Yelping, she slapped his face and got up quickly. Feeling extremely embarrass by the incident, Hinata became light headed and fainted in the steam room.

Hinata woke up later, for a moment she thought she dreamed the whole situation.

" Hey, you are awake." Hinata sat up abruptly, the man that she saw from before stood over her. Her cheeks went red, he wore only a small towel over his fit body. There was a tooth pick in his mouth, he smiled in relief. " I am glad you are okay."

Try as he might, Genma's eyes fell on her exposed breasts, they were the perfect size. In her hast to get up, her covering had fell down to her waist. Which was not good for Genma because he found her rather alluring at the moment; Hinata blushed when she saw the lump appearing underneath his covering.

Genma didn't even try to cover himself because he knew that she saw it already, so he stupidly tried to play it cool. " Sorry…this happens when I see a pretty girl."

Looking down, Hinata saw that her breasts were hanging out in the open for him to see. Flushing again, Hinata threw her arms over her breasts and covered herself. Without making eye contact, she scurried out the room.

Genma stared after her with a profound look on his face. " Hinata Hyuga…you are a cute one." She peak his interest.

" Hey Genma." Kakashi came in a moment later. " Hurry up, you are buying the drinks this time."

" Sorry, I got distracted." Genma said to Kakashi.

" By what?" Kakashi asked as he lean up against the door.

" Just the cutest girl that I ever did see." Genma replied with good humor.

" Sweet." Kakashi said to him. " Do I know her?"

" Yeah, you have seen her around." Genma responded without saying her name.

" Cute and I may know her." Kakashi laughed. " Have I slept with her before?" He joked to Genma.

" I highly doubt it.' Genma found the notion to be as unbelievable as what he was planning to do with his new interest, Hinata Hyuga.

Gai interrupted the two before they could say anymore on the subject. " Hey guys, let have a drinking game."


	6. Chapter 6

Author notes: dear Yani, since you asked, i will try to finish little dream for you guys.

Chapter 7

Hinata racked her brain to try to figure out who the guy was but nothing came to mind. Tooth pick in mouth, brown hair, about Kakashi's height. He touched her body, Hinata shivered a little. No one has ever touched her except for Kakashi, it was different. That man with the tooth picks in his mouth, who was he? It finally came to her after a moment; he was the proctor during the chunin exams.

Shino heard Hinata screaming in the bathroom, he hoped she hadn't found a bug or something in the bathroom. Hinata pulled at her hair, he knew who she was, she fell to the ground, her life was unfortunate and crazy followed her everywhere. Now she had to avoid two men, equally two perverted. Chewing on her thumb, Hinata stared at herself in the mirror. "

"What are you going to do now?"

Later, Hinata took out the scrape paper that she wrote down the address to the duplex on; she was determined to be productive today. Dressing in a casual pull over and some comfy pants, Hinata set off to find the duplex. It took her fifteen minutes to arrive at the house, it was a nice place. The house was close to the grocery store and a park, it was a good side home with white fence and some nicely trimmed bushes in the front yard. At least it was a good sign that the owner was an efficient person. Going up to the first door on the right, Hinata put on her best face, she knocked hopping the owner was a woman.

The door swung opened, Hinata's smile froze. "Yo." Kakashi stood in the door way, dressed in a pair of dark jeans that weren't even zipped all the way. His hand rubbed his sleepy half covered face. Hinata's legs turned into jelly, that same old feeling came rushing back to her. It was unfair, Kakashi even woke up sexy. His voice sent an arrow to her heart and shamelessly made her a little wet in between her legs.

"Umm…you…" Hinata dropped the paper that she was holding; she looked at him up and down.

Hinata Hyuga, Kakashi wondered why she was on his door step. He should probably put on a shirt; she seemed really uncomfortable with his exposed torso. Unconsciously he rubbed his stomach causing her already pink cheeks to turn three shades darker. Kakashi watched her struggle to form words. "Hold on Hinata, let me go put on a shirt."

Hinata started to breathe in relief when he disappeared into the house to get a shirt. Her gut told her to leave but her feet remain planted on the ground. Kakashi came back to the door with a long sleeved black shirt on.

"What can I do for you Hinata?" Kakashi smiled though his masked down at her.

"Umm…I think I have the wrong address." Hinata stuttered, she held out her paper to him. "I am looking for this address and a Hataka Kayashi."

Kakashi reached for the paper and examine it, Hinata waited patiently. "Oh, yeah you got the right place." Kakashi handed the paper back to her with good humor. "The name is smeared, it actually Kakashi Hatake."

Hinata's hand tremble when she reached for the paper, she felt so nervous when their hands made contact that she dropped it.

"Sorry." Kakashi bent down to help her, his hand unintentionally caress hers. Kakashi felt something, his face meet her when he tilted his head to meet her. They were so close together, her breathe tickle his lips. Her wide eyed stare captivated him for a quick moment. "Here" He handed Hinata her paper.

"Thank you." Hinata averted her gaze, blushing furiously. "I am so clumsy."

"No…its fine." Kakashi didn't know why but he had this sudden strong urge to kiss her. "You are here about renting the room next door right?"

"Yes…" Hinata stammered, still blushing. She wrings her hands nervously. "I am…are you still leasing it?"

"Yeah…um why don't you come around the day after tomorrow?" Kakashi said to her. "I am about to leave for the gym and we can talk about the possibility of you renting the next room."

"Oh, okay." Hinata replied to him eagerly. "I can come back in two day." Hinata bowed her head. "What time?"

"What's up Kakashi" A man's voice interrupted Kakashi, Hinata heart dropped to the ground. She knew that voice and feared turning around.

Genma watch the girl talking to Kakashi, shyly twisted around. A wide smirked appeared on his lips. "You have a guest?"

Kakashi was slightly annoyed, he could tell that Genma was on the prowl; his eyes were glittering at the young Hyuga. "Yes, you know Hinata Hyuga, daughter of Hiashi Hyuga."

"Yes, we've meet before." Hinata's ears went red as he extended his hand out to her. "How do you do?"

Politely, Hinata held her hand bashfully out to him. His thumb discreetly brushes her palm, sending chills down her spin. Hinata was appalled at his blatant flirty behavior. Hinata thanked Kakashi again and practically ran away.

"You are not thinking about cradle robbing are you?" Kakashi said to him with a smirk.

"She is legal Kakashi." Genma responded to him playfully.

"She is a kid." Kakashi chuckled at him. "You will scare her half to death."

"She is no kid Kakashi, I am surprise that your eyes can't see what a babe she is." Genma retorted at his ignorance. "You missed the mark on this one."

"I am just warning you." Kakashi went back into the house. "She is a Hyuga and you know how they are. I wouldn't suggest you go seducing innocent girls, they might fall in love with you."

…

* * *

What a coincidence that they were friends, Hinata put on her yukata for the flower festival. She wore a new white kimono with blooming cherry blossoms on it. Tenten fixed her hair into a cute up do.

"You look so cute." Tenten put a flower into her hair. Hinata smiled at the compliment, she was going to the festival with Tenten, Kiba and Shino.

….

* * *

It puzzled Kakashi that he actually wanted to kiss Hinata Hyuga, the notion was odd. He never really noticed her because she never really spoke to him. The only time he cared about her was when Neiji nearly killed her. Weird. His thoughts turned back to Serah, he missed her so much. He couldn't get her out of his head; he saw her smile in his mind constantly.

"Kakashi." Gai said to his comrade. "Stop spacing out."

Kakashi blinked and realized that he hadn't eaten a thing in his bowl. "My bad, what were we talking about?"

"Wither or not one of us should make a move on those girls by the bar." Gai said to Kakashi, Genma was already making flirting up a storm with a pretty red head.

"Yeah, sure…you take the blond and I get the purple headed one." Kakashi drained his cup, not really carrying which girl he got.

Genma whispered into a girl's ear, he was a direct guy and to the point. She excused herself to the bathroom and he followed her into on one of the stall later. He bent the red head over and unzipped his pants; Genma did his business without even taking off his clothes. He wondered what it would be like to be in the Hyuga girl. Tight and probably a virgin, the thought of making her dirty excited him. He thrust into the woman vigorously; he pondered to himself what kind of sounds Hinata might make. Her voice was sweet; he liked to hear her scream out his name while he drowns her in his heat.

Genma met Kakashi drinking by himself at the bar; he went over and sat by Kakashi. "I was expecting to find Gai, not you still here."

"I am not feeling it tonight." Kakashi murmurs as he drank from his bottle.

"Not feeling like hooking up, that's new." Genma order himself a beer also. "It wouldn't have anything to do with that girl from the mission would it?"

"Maybe." Kakashi responded with a small smile. "Am I going crazy?"

"Who knows, maybe you are upset that she left you first or that she left without a word." Kakashi push his bottle away and threw some change down.

"Maybe, you want to go play some call of honor?" Kakashi asked Genma.

"Sure man, let's go." Genma grinned at Kakashi; he already got some for the night.

/

* * *

Hinata and Tenten were force to walk home by themselves when Kiba got drunk and Shino had to bring him home. They were almost home when Hinata realized that she left her purse at the ramen noddle shop. Telling Tenten to go ahead home, Hinata rushed back before the shop closed down for the night. Turning a corner, she ran right into Kakashi and Genma.

Hinata lost her footing and fell awkwardly on her foot, twisting it painfully. "Owww!"

Kakashi and Genma both came over to help the girl that accidently bumped into them when they heard her cry out. Both surprise to see that it was Hinata.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked first, bending down to help her.

"Did you sprain something?" Genma asked Hinata second, kneeling down to help her also.

Of all her luck, she collided with two of the people she wanted to avoid the most. One was her secret obsession and the other a guy that may even be more perverted then Kakashi.

"I -I am okay…" Hinata whispered, trying to keep her cool.

Kakashi had to stare at Hinata, Genma was right; she wasn't a little girl anymore. Her sweet face made him wanted to take care of her and protect her. And her body made him thinks bad thoughts. He held his hand out to her, Hinata's heart pounded uncontrollably.

"I think…I twisted my ankle." Hinata said to him timidly.

"Let me see." Genma lifted her kimono and touch her swollen ankle. "Yep, she twisted it pretty bad. We better take her to your place and put some ice on it." Before Hinata could protest, Genma picked her up in his arms. She weigh no more than a sack of feather, at least to him she didn't. Hinata flatten her hand against his strong chest, her face red from being so close to him. Genma smelled different from Kakashi, he smelled spicy and rich. While Kakashi had a fresh and clean scent. She could taste Genma's scent in her mouth and it wasn't unpleasant.

Genma smiled at her kindly, his heart rate spiking with the touch of her fingers on his chest. That was a first he thought to himself, her fingers were so gently and soft. And her scent intoxicated him to no ends, it reminded him of spring. Hinata shot a glance at Kakashi; he agreed also that she needed to tend to the swell.

"Relax your body a little sweetheart, I won't bite." He whisper into her ears as Kakashi walked ahead of them. Hinata flushed and turn even redder; his mouth was so close that his tongue grazed her ear a little. " At least we have clothes on this time."

/

* * *

Hinata found herself in Kakashi's living room, sitting on one of his love chairs. She liked how clean and simple his house was, like how he was. Kakashi left Hinata and Genma alone while he went to make an ice pack. Hinata stared away from Genma, afraid to make eye contact. The touch of his mouth and tongue still linger on her ear.

"So why were you in such a rush?" he asked her casually as he came to sit closer to her.

"I forgot my purse at the ramen shop…so I went back to get it." Hinata replied meekly. She was terrified that he would mention about their incident before, but he didn't.

Genma saw her eyes wondered to his crotch area, he knew that she was thinking about their last encounter. Her cheeks stayed a constant pretty pink color, he liked it a lot. A smile or more of a smirk crept on his face. He had this suddenly urge to tease her to no ends, it was sadistic really but he couldn't help himself.

Kakashi came into the room before Genma could say anymore to Hinata much to her relief. Kneeling down at Hinata's ankle, he put the cold pack on top of the swell.

"Raise your leg a little." Hinata bent her leg upward, revealing her slim leg, the two men shifted in their stance. Genma and Kakashi found her to be very erotic in her kimono and half exposed leg like a wet dream or a hot fantasy. "Better?" Hinata's face glowed when Kakashi gave her his soft look. "Is it cold?"

"No…not at all, it fine…thank you." Hinata mumble to him timidly, her heart flutter at his attentive behavior.

Suddenly Genma's phone started to ring, reaching into his pocket, he pulled it out. Hinata watch him for a moment. "Well I guess I got to be heading out Kakashi, no game for us tonight." He put the phone back into his pocket and winked at Hinata, not even hiding the fact that he was flirting with her. "I will see you later Miss Hyuga."

"Don't mind him.' Kakashi said to Hinata after Genma left. "He is a harmless flirt; he does it to any pretty girl."

Hinata smile curtly and gaze at her foot when she realized that the magazine her foot was sitting on had a picture of a naked woman on it. The girl posed in a suggestive manner, her breasts were huge and her legs spread wide open. Kakashi was about to bandage her ankle when he noticed her gaze. Swiftly, he slid the magazine from under her foot.

"Genma…he is a pervert, he forgot his dirty magazine." Kakashi lied to Hinata. Kakashi put it out of view.

Hinata watched Kakashi coil the bandage over and over again around her ankle, she missed being so lose to him. Kakashi kept his gaze fixed on her ankle, trying not to let his eyes wonder up her kimono. Occasionally, his fingers would brush her skin, sending little tremors up her legs and vibrating through her body. Hinata bit down on her bottom lip, focusing on the pain to get her mind off of Kakashi yet this only caused her to get more arouse. Kakashi purposely caress his bare skin as he bent to cut the bandage of with his teeth. He heard her gasped a little and nearly kissed her ankle out of lust. Moving up, he smiled at her and patted the wrapping gently. "All done."

Even if his hair wasn't black anymore and his face was covered, he was still that same man that gave her such a wonderful time. Right now she wanted to hold him, kiss his him for just a moment. Suddenly Hinata started to cry, she couldn't say goodbye to him before because she didn't think she could without crying.

"Hinata are you okay?" Kakashi said to her with worry in his eyes. "Does it hurt? Can I get you some aspirin?"

"I am sorry…I am so sorry." Hinata began to cry some more. Kakashi left the room and came back with a glass of water and aspirin. Realizing how silly she must have appeared to be, Hinata stopped crying. "I am sorry, crying over a little sprain like a child." Hinata accepted the drink and aspirin.

"It was a pretty nasty sprain; you don't have to be ashamed." Kakashi put his hand on her bandage ankle. Her voice, he never realized it but she sounded like Serah but her voice was probably a pitch higher. He had this strong desire to hold her and make her feel better.

Hinata smiled at him through her tears, Kakashi lost his breathe for a moment. He actually blushed for once. The glow on her face, the way her skin shone so brightly, he never saw Hinata look so alluring.

"So…you wanted to ask about renting out the room next door." Kakashi averted her eyes to try to hide his burning face. "Are you moving out of your home?"

"Yes…" Hinata did not want to tell him that her father kicked her out. "I wanted to be independent."

"That's good, it good to strike out on your own." Hinata watched his mouth, loving the way his mouth moved under his mask. He held out his hand to her. "Would you like to see the next room now?"

Hinata almost sigh out loud, she would take the room now without seeing it. She got up and fell into his arms. The moment they touched, Kakashi felt something familiar about Hinata. His arms encircle her protectively, his breathe slowed down. "Are…are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Hinata lean into his face a little without meaning to.

Kakashi moved away and turn his back to her. "I will give you a piggy back, so you won't have to put pressure on your leg."

Hinata reddened and reluctantly hopped on his back. Kakashi harden when her breasts were pressed against his back, her legs wrapped around his waist. Maybe this wasn't a good idea; he prayed she didn't see his erection. Kakashi would never in a million years think that Hinata Hyuga would give him a boner. Sweet and shy Hinata, who was always covered up in her bulky jacket and unsexy clothes, now he understood why. Nervousness gripped Hinata's heart, she was suddenly…horny. Fortunately her clothes were thick enough for him not to feel her harden nipples, she hoped.

Hinata liked the other half of the duplex; it had one room, a neat little kitchen, a decent size living room and a foyer and a small bathroom. She could see herself here and Kakashi was next door. She knew better than to be so close to him with her secret but she couldn't help but want to be near him.

"What do you think?" Kakashi asked Hinata.

"I like it, it's nice." Hinata wanted to lay her head on his shoulder.

"Good, we can discuss it some more lately when you come by again." Kakashi said to her. "I will carry you home."

"Oh…umm…can you drop me off at Shino's place…I am kind of staying there for now." Hinata mumble with embarrassment. He didn't ask her any questions; he took her home and dropped her off.

"I will see you later." Hinata nodded her head shyly after him, she watched him go with a wistful smile on her face.

…

* * *

Genma wasn't going to lie; he wanted to fuck Hinata Hyuga. He wanted some Hyuga ass, he wanted to ram his cock up her tight, virgin hole and make her feel all sorts of unholy things. She was the perfect new game for him to play with and his first good girl, a real challenge, the thought excited Genma. If Kakashi had not been there, he would have applied all his tricks in the book to get her into bed with him. Grabbing the late night booty call, Genma thrust into her harder. He would love to bend that perfect and properly girl over and show her the seven major villages, watch her suck him like a lollipop and pump his cock in between those pretty breasts if her. And they were a nice, plump, soft white pair of breasts. Flipping the girl onto her back, he pounded into her roughly.

"Genma, I want some of your cock too." Another girl, who was lying on the bed, whined; she was touching herself feverishly. Genma grinned at her.

Genma stared up at the pretty pink clitoris as the girl lowered herself over his face, his tongue darted out into her. The other girl moans loudly, bouncing up and on his erect member. Yet all he could think about was Hinata and her sweetness, he couldn't wait to dirty her up. He wondered if Hinata was as pink or if her moans were as sensual. Fantasizing about what he would do to her intensified his threesome. Genma was going to do all sorts of nasty with the proper princess that would make her uptight, stuck up family murder him if they ever found out.

…

* * *

Kakashi flipped through his dirty magazine, he wasn't getting anywhere, what he really wanted was to have sex with Hinata to quench his sudden lust for her. He tossed it down in frustration, he needed a real woman. Every time he went out, he always saw Serah and felt guilty. Now when he tried to picture Serah, he saw Hinata. Running his hand over his face, Kakashi clicked off the light and plopped back down on the couch. Sweet Hinata Hyuga had invaded his thoughts and now she pushing Serah out. Serah…Hinata…Serah…Hinata…kami what was wrong with him? Two unattainable girls, when did he become so complicated, he should go jump off a cliff now. His mind wondered back to Hinata, Kakashi touched his lips, wondering if she noticed that he intentionally graze her leg with his mouth. It took all of his ninja training not to jump her and tear off her kimono. His mind constructed a vivid image of her lying on his coffee table in a state of undress, one breast exposed, her kimono riding up her legs and nearly showing him her private area. Flatting his hand on his stomach, he slid it down his pants. Suddenly he felt better and relax.

…..

* * *

"So how did you sprain your ankle again?" Shino handed Hinata a spoon.

"I was running to get to the shop before it closes, tripped and fell on my ankle, twisting it." Hinata took the spoon and began to dig into the ice-cream box.

"Women, you guys have to stop wearing dangerous shoes." Shino also began to dig into the box. He ate from the side with the mint while Hinata ate from the cherry side.

It was three in the morning and the two were eating and playing checkers. Something that the two did on occasion with Kiba, except for Kiba was drunk and at home.

"So did you find a place?" Shino made his move on the chest board. "Because you know you can take your time, my family doesn't mind that you stay here."

"Maybe…" Hinata muse to herself, though it might not be the best place for her to stay due to her attraction to Kakashi and the fact that she was his mystery lover. "We will see."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

Shino and Kiba helped Hinata move her things over into her new home but she insist that she could set the place up by herself. Hinata changed into her pair of faded shorts with cute little bunnies on it, they were her comfort shorts, and it was hard to believe that she wore them in her academy days. She pulled on a white tank with a leaf symbol on it and went to work clearing out some boxes. A knock came at the door just as she was fishing out some books. Thinking that it was one of her friends, she opened the door to Kakashi.

"Yo." He beamed brightly at Hinata with one hand raise.

"Kakashi…" Hinata attempted not to look too excited. "How are you?" She made a little nervous bow.

"Good." Kakashi glance briefly down at her bare legs; so smooth and silky to the touch probably. "I thought you might like some help settling in."

"Sure…that would be great." Hinata tried her hardest to stay level headed. "You can help me by setting some of my tables and chairs."

Kakashi always felt this tension in the room when they were together; at least to him it felt sexual in nature. He wondered if she felt the same way also, Kakashi stole a glance at her. Hinata was bending down to get something she dropped under the couch, her being on all fours with her butt in the air made Kakashi heat up. Her pink underwear became visible as she lifted her butt higher. Forcing himself to avert his eyes, Kakashi used all his concentration to focus on stacking up books. He struggle not to turn back and mount her.

Hinata pulled the snow globe out and put it on the coffee table, she notice on the kitchen door some scratch marks.

"What's this?" Hinata went over and touch little scratch marks on the side of the door.

"Yeah, my mom used to mark on the door to see how tall I got on my birthdays..." Kakashi smiled at the fond memories. He knelt down in front of the little marks, it stopped when he turned six. "I got to six and then…" Hinata waited for him to finish but he didn't say anymore on the subject.

"Here" Hinata grabbed a pen and held out her hand to him. "Let's see how much you have grown." Kakashi grinned and comply with her.

At first, Hinata couldn't reach over his head, so she pulled up a chair. It didn't occur to her that her breasts would be in his face. Kakashi breathe in steadily, her scent was amazing. Patting his head, Hinata pushed his hair down so she could draw a mark on the door.

"There." Hinata gaze down at him with a sweet smile on her face. "I am done."

His breathe tickle her breasts, Hinata loved the little tingle it lead down her spine. She gasped when Kakashi gripped her waist and pulled her down. Whirling her around, he put her against the door. A little whine escape her lips, the blood ran up her face.

"Your turn." Kakashi grabbed her hand with the pen still in it, lifting it over her head; he directed her hand to make a mark over her head. Her wrist was dainty, his thumb moves to the center of her palm. "Now even if you leave later, you would have left your mark here."

Blushing, Hinata stared down at her feet. It made her extremely happy right to be here with him. Kakashi took the pen out of her hand and wrote his name on his mark and then hers on her marking. "So we would be able to tell who is who."

"You are so much taller than me." Hinata teased him. "Anyone would be able to guess who is who." Her eyes wondered to the lower marks. "You have grown so much, it hard to believe you were ever a little boy."

"I may be awesome but I didn't spring out of my mother's womb this tall and sexy." Kakashi chuckled.

"No." Giggled Hinata. "But I bet you were super cute back then…in the dark ages."

"Ouch, did you just burn me Hinata Hyuga. I may have to tell your father that his little girl has bad manners and is very mean." Kakashi teased her. Hinata twisted her finger in her hair sheepishly.

They went back to working, Kakashi teased and joke with Hinata, he enjoy just watching her expressions, her cute little smile and of course he would discreetly stare at her body. While assembling her kitchen table, they would both made innocent passes at each other. Kakashi would purposely move in the direction that gives him easy contact with Hinata's limbs. His elbow would brush her hip, his fingers would caress hers and his foot would tickle her legs. Hinata didn't mind the little accidents, she accepted them readily. Each touch felt as if he was stroking her not just ghosting over her skin. Hinata moved in closer to Kakashi, pretending to read the instructions with him about the table. Her breasts, gently poking his arm. Strands of her hair fell on his shoulder, creating heat in his pants. Kakashi couldn't fucking read the instructions, he was too arouse by her little actions to think straight.

"Well…this goes here and that goes there." Kakashi got up abruptly and started working on the table blindly.

"Can I help?" Hinata asked him innocently.

She could help but it wasn't the kind of help that Hinata could apply to building a table, thought Kakashi. He worked furiously while Hinata set up her book shelf, occasionally he would glance back to admire Hinata's romp.

"It's finished." Kakashi step back to admire his work, Hinata came to stand by him.

"Ummm…Kakashi." She said to him meekly. "I think you put in one of the legs wrong."

Kakashi survey his table more closely and found that he might have put in one of the leg backward. He face palmed himself at his stupid mishap. "Kami! So I did."

Hinata's hand flew up to her mouth, she giggled. "It okay." She went over to the table and wiggled it. "At least it is standing up right, I don't mind."

"I can take it apart and redo the whole thing." Kakashi watched as Hinata hopped on it, his eyes followed the swishing of her legs. His mind jumped to kinky sex with her on the table, he would not mind bending her over and showing her a thing or two.

"Do you want to try it out?" Hinata said to Kakashi innocently. Instantly, Kakashi's face went bright red. Hinata cocked her head to the side. "Kakashi…are you okay?"

"Yeah…yeas." He stammered uncontrollable to her. "What do you mean?"

"Do you want to stay for lunch?" Hinata smiled at him, Kakashi calmed down a little.

"Good, do you like take out?" Hinata said to him as she went for the phone.

"Yeah, anything is good with me." Kakashi chastise himself for keep thinking about crossing the line with Hinata.

Hinata was on cloud nine, she never felt so happy to be eating lunch with anyone. When she was at home, no one talk during the meal times. This was nice; she shyly smiled at Kakashi through her lashes. She never experienced any warmth in her father's home but with Kakashi here with her, it made the place complete.

"I am very bad with time." Kakashi laughed as he handed Hinata his plate for her to dry. Somehow the two had got onto the subject of things they were bad at as they help each other wash dishes. "Even with a watch and someone to remind me, I am still late to everything."

"That's not so bad." Hinata put his plate onto the drying rack. "I am a bad dancer, I dance like a duck."

"I am sure that is a lie." Kakashi teased her. "I bet if you had a good teacher you can."

Hinata blushed, was he suggesting that he teach her. "I really can't…I mean I am so stiff…it just too funny."

"I will teach you then." Kakashi dried his hand off on a cloth. Hinata tried to protest but he gave her a winning wink.

"Okay, why not." She agreed to him as soon as he turned on the charms.

They were in the living room, Hinata watched as Kakashi turned on her stereo to a waltz. Kakashi took her hand and pulled her up to him. They both flooded with heat, Kakashi kept his poker face on. "Now let's put this hand on my hip." He touched her left hand; Hinata's heart skipped a beat. Kakashi place it firmly on his hip. "And give me your other hand."

Hinata obediently comply with him, smiling he began to lead her in a waltz. At first Hinata stumble and tripped on her feet but Kakashi showed no sign of annoyance. He continued to encourage her until she got the hang of it. He twirled her around, dipped and lifted her. It was all fun until a slow song came on. Letting go of her hand, he moved both of her hand up to his shoulders. Hinata couldn't help but shiver inwardly; they were closer with one another now. His body aligns with hers, moving closer and closer together. Kakashi knew what he was doing; it was dangerous to mess with innocent Hinata. Her fragrance teased him, her warmth seduced him, the light tickle of her breathe on his chest trapped him with desire.

"Umm…Kakashi." Hinata stared up at him shyly, her fast burning with desire and embarrassment.

"I have to go now." Kakashi said to her awkwardly, he moved away from her. "I forgot…I have something to do…" Hinata nodded her head, feeling equally awkward.

"Yeah…I understand, thank you." She smiled at him with as much warmth as she could master. "I will see you later."

Kakashi went to the door, he grinned at Hinata before he left. "If you need anything, night or day…I am next door. Don't hesitate, I will be here."

"Okay." Hinata gave him a bright smile. After Kakashi left, Hinata plopped down on the couch. At least there was hope for them yet. There was still the issue of Serah, Hinata let out a sigh. She wished things could be different with her and Kakashi.

A knock came at the door suddenly. Hinata rushed to the door to see who it was and nearly fainted when she opened it. Genma leaned up against the door with a rueful grin on his face. He was covered in sweat and wearing only a pair of blue running shorts.

"Hey Hinata." He took off his ear plug; his mp3 player was tucked in the band of his shorts.

Hinata's jaw dropped at his provocative appearance, his shorts were pulled down so low. Showing off the v shape of his stomach and tan abs, the shorts were also fitted in the most perfect places. Genma watched the heat rise up of Hinata's body, his smile deepen when she started to have trouble breathing. Slamming the door shut, Hinata clutched at her heart. She might be having a panic attack, it surprised her to see him at her door and that she was reacting so violently to seeing his body. Touching her face, she found that her cheeks were on fire. A knock came at her door again. That's odd, Genma thought to himself. He was sort of hoping that her panties would come off after she saw him. Maybe she was shy, that would make sense, and he never went after a shy girl before.

Slowly, Hinata open the door once more. She didn't know why she thought he would be any less hot the second time. Genma beamed at her, he loved the game that was Hinata Hyuga. She peeked out like a bunny hiding in its hole and he was a fox about to pounce. He would give her about ten more minutes before she fall into his arms naked. No one has ever resisted him when he took off his shirt; it was something he was proud of.

"Hey Hinata, how are you settling in?" Hinata chewed her bottom lip, she knew better than to trust Genma, even his innocent question seemed like a trap.

"I am settling in fine…how are you?" She stammered, staring shyly at him.

"Great, just out for a jog and thought I would stop by and ask you for some water." Genma said to her innocently.

"S-sure…come in." Hinata mentally hit herself for doing so, she was in trouble. Genma gave her a carefree grin, moving his tooth pick to the side with his lips. Hinata found that she actually like the casual way he walked, it was attractive.

Standing by the door nervously, she watched him drink from the sink and washed his face. Her hand flew up to her mouth as he ran his hand through his sweat soaked hair. His motions were mesmerizing in a way that she could not turn away. Genma shot her a cheerful smirk that cause Hinata to almost faint. Like taking candy from a baby, Genma shuck the water off.

"Do you have a towel I can use?" Genma could see that he caught her attention; she mumbled something and then disappeared. He patted his abs arrogantly, they always do the trick.

Hinata remerge with a pink towel in her hand, she held out to him nervously. She wasn't jumping his bone yet; Genma figured he would have to pull out the big guns. His smothering smirk always wins the girls over; he figure Hinata would not be immune to it. Wiping his face off, Genma flashed the "Smother".

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked him after a moment, she wasn't sure why he was staring at her so intensely.

Genma blinked, she wasn't jumping his bone. "I-I are you okay?"

"I am sorry." Hinata responded to him in confusion. "I don't follow where you are going with this?"

Genma paused for a moment to think about the situation. "I get it, you are shy."

"What are you talking about?" Hinata frowned, Genma wasn't making any sense. "I am shy?"

"I know you are shy, so I am going to make this easy on you. Do you want to have sex?" Genma said to Hinata simply. "I mean I see you looking at me and hey, I am checking you out too."

Strong words and emotions caused Hinata take a moment to process all that Genma had said to her. At least Kakashi was discreet when he was seducing her but Genma was another story. How arrogant of him to be so blunt and crass by propositioning her in such a manner. Hinata wanted to wipe the arrogantly charming smirk off of his face. He invoked in her anger with a strong passion.

Wielding herself not to yell at him, Hinata walked up to him calmly. Genma fully expected her to kiss him, she didn't. His head twisted to the side when Hinata's palm connected with his cheek. For a moment, Genma couldn't believe what just happened. At first he was shock, which turned into surprise and that turned onto amusement that turned into fascination.

"I take it you like it rough?" Genma joked, knowing full well that it wasn't the appropriate time for a jest. He rubbed his sore cheek, even more turn on by the passion that the shy little mouse just display. The girl was resisting his charms and extremely hot body.

Hinata always thought that Genma was an easy going, impartial guy but she found it was just a façade hid his arrogance and perverseness. "That is not the case at all, how dare you say such a thing…as if…" Her cheeks went red again. "As if I were one of those girls that you meet at a bar or a lady of the night."

Lady of the night, thought Genma. He wondered if Hinata meant hooker. How cute, no one talks like Hinata. Genma wanted to hear her talk some more, he liked the cute abuse that she was giving him. "You are rejecting me."

Genma grin in a way that Hinata did not like, she did not like it at all. "Why are you smiling?"

"I like it," Genma moved closer to Hinata. "You are interesting, the more you push me away, the more I like you."

"What? You are insane-utterly insane." Hinata hissed at him, backing up. "Get out-or I will slap you again."

"Go ahead." Genma rubbed his cheek with a smirk. "I think I like it."

"What? You…you pervert." Hinata covered her mouth, what was going on? She never acted in such a rude manner before even with perverts. She was Hinata Hyuga, the polite and quiet one.

Gemma started to laugh. "I think I am enjoying teasing you too much, so I will let you go for now." He winked at her as he strolled out of the door casually with her towel draped around his neck. "See ya Miss Hyuga."

Hinata fell to the ground on her knees, how did this happen? She never thought in a million years that she would be in such a predicament. "What am I going to do?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

Hinata never used a washing machine before; she was in the little laundry room in the back of the house. She never realize how complicated it was until now but she was determine to do her own laundry without help. Pouring four cups of detergent into the washer, Hinata set the thing on cold wash.

Kakashi was making his morning coffee when he heard the scream of a girl from outside, putting his mug down, he went out the back door to investigate. He found the whole room filled with bubbles. A little cry came out of the bubbles. "Hinata! Are you in there?" Kakashi dropped his coffee cup and went in.

Kakashi! Hinata's face reddening when she heard his voice, she felt stupid that she flooded the whole room with bubbles. "Yeah…I am here."

Kakashi found Hinata on the ground, surrounded by bubbles that made her look like an embarrass angel sitting on clouds. "What happen?"

"I was doing laundry and I think but too much soap in and then the bubbles seep through the machine everywhere." She said to him sheepishly, bowing her head.

Kakashi started laughing even though he tried not to but it was too funny. Hinata redden even more.

"D-don't make fun of me…it not funny, meanie." Hinata mumble meekly.

Kakashi took a step toward her, his foot stepping on a wet piece of cloth. Slipping, Kakashi grabbed the drying machine nearby, nearly eating it. "Kami shit!"

Hinata burst out laughing when she saw the surprise look on his face. "Serves you right, you nearly fell on your face."

"But I didn't." Kakashi gave her that heart melting smirk that drove every girl crazy when he did. He step toward her again, slipped on the same cloth and crash into Hinata.

Hinata's head hit the floor causing her to cry out. Kakashi began to apologize to her when she started to giggle. The whole situation seemed so silly that the two of them couldn't stop laughing. Suddenly they stopped and realize that they were extremely close together, Kakashi had fallen right in between her legs. Hinata was wet and her clothes stuck closely to her skin, he swallowed a little. Her breathe could be felt on his lips, breezy and soft. The blood rush to Hinata's head, he intoxicated her to no ends. She wished he would just kiss her or anything.

Kakashi reached up to Hinata's face, she closed her eyes in anticipation. "You got soap in your hair." He chuckled, wiping it off with his hand.

"Oh…I see." Hinata sigh in disappointment. She hoped too much.

"What did I trip on?" Kakashi sat back on the balls of his feet and unhook the piece of fabric from his foot.

Hinata screamed whens her eyes fell on the fabric. Kakashi hadn't realized it yet but he was holding a pair of her panties. By the time Kakashi comprehend it, Hinata already tackle him to the ground. Snatching it from his hand, Hinata coward away looking embarrass. At that moment, the washing machine's door burst open, filling the room with even more bubbles. It only got worse for Hinata as her underwear, bras and clothes tumble out.

Kakashi hose the laundry room out with a garden hose, he smile at Hinata who stood by awkwardly. In an attempt to get her underwear back, she actually attacks him and then the whole thing blew up in her face. She hoped he hadn't seen her granny panties.

Kakashi thought this was the most amusing morning he had in a while; Hinata was just so darn cute without meaning to. Plus, he got to see what she wore underneath without being a pervert.

"You must think that I am a total dork for not being able to do something as simple as laundering." Hinata said shyly to him.

"I don't think you are a dork." Kakashi replied simply and then gave her a mocking smile. "I think you are a super dork but it's cute."

"Kakashi." Hinata pouted, he was making fun of her. She walked up to him innocently. "Can I hold that for a second, you missed a spot?" Kakashi unknowingly handed her the hose. He watched her sweet face go evilly cute. Hinata turn the hose to turbo and sprayed him with it.

"So you want to play?" A smirk appeared on his lips as he wipes the water from his face. Hinata sense he was about to do something that would make her regret it. Kakashi stripped off his wet shirt and Hinata forgot to breathe for a moment. He tossed it aside casually, knowing full well that it made Hinata lose her focus. Hinata's hand flew up to her mouth, she chewed on her thumb. "I am going to make you sorry."

Hinata dropped the hose and ran like a scared deer. Kakashi chased after her, he caught her by the waist and twirled her around. She squeals, peddling her feet in the air, unable to get away from him. With his free hand, he bent down and grabbed the hose.

"Say you are sorry." Kakashi held the hose up.

"I am sorry! Please don't spray me." She cried out, struggling in his arm. "I am sorry." Kakashi squirted her in the face anyway. "Liar! Liar!" Hinata somehow manage to take the hose from him. She turned it on his face, aiming in his open mouth.

"That was a good shot Hinata." Kakashi half choke and half laugh, nearly dropping her. Hinata pinched him playfully. "You are going to pay for that." He tickled her stomach roughly causing Hinata to giggle uncontrollably, her guts were hurting.

"That tickles… stop." Hinata and Kakashi tumble to the ground. Kakashi found himself on top of Hinata, she squirm underneath him unable to hold back the tears

"You should have known better then to attack the great copy ninja of Konaha, even if you are a Hyuga." Kakashi pinned her on her back, his hands holding down her wrists.

Hinata couldn't help but smile up at him, her chest heaving up in down while she struggle to breathe properly with his weight on top of her. The two stared at each other for a moment, they became aware that neither of them was dress properly or dress at all. The water had soaked through Hinata's tank top, sticking to her skin. The shapes of her breasts were acutely visible. Kakashi had no shirt on, he couldn't hide that.

"Am I interrupting something?" Anko smiled down at the two of them, she had her arms folded.

Kakashi and Hinata both blushed and separated from each other. Hinata try to calm her nerves.

"What happen here?" Anko asked the two, staring at them in a sly manner.

"We were just playing around." Kakashi got up and held his hand out to Hinata. "Miss Hyuga here thought it would be a good idea to spray me with a water hose."

Hinata blushed brightly. "Something I won't ever do again." She took his hand.

"Sure." Anko turn her attention to Kakashi. "Anyways, I brought you your D. back, they were okay."

"Thanks Anko." Kakashi scratch his head sheepishly.

Hinata heard the dryer beeping, she hastily excuse herself. "That my laundry, I better get it." Kakashi meant to say something but she was already gone.

"Cradle robbing Kakashi?" Anko teased him as Hinata ran off.

"Honestly it's not like that at all." Kakashi said to her, his face turning red.

"Ah huh" Anko remarked, not believing him. "I would be careful; she is a good girl and a Hyuga."

Hinata stayed near the door, straining to hear what they were saying.

"She is a sweet kid, not my type." Kakashi said to Anko, unaware that Hinata heard him.

"You are blind then Kakashi, she is no kid anymore." Anko linked her arm around his. "Come one, let's go have some lunch."

Hinata frown and went over to pick up her basket of clothes, she was so upset she didn't even fold them. Kakashi had just told Anko that she wasn't his type; she felt the tears coming already. Taking her stuff, Hinata headed toward the house when she picked something shiny off the ground. It was a D.V.D, Hinata sniff sadly and put it into her basket. It must have dropped out of Anko's pile. She supposed she could leave it on Kakashi's door step later. That stupid bastard, she almost hated him.

It really cut her when he said she wasn't his type, she thought that they might have had a connection a while ago. Hinata peeled off her wet clothes and put on some fresh ones. Kakashi liked Serah a lot, what did Serah have that she didn't? They were basically the same person, walking over to the fridge; she took out an ice-cream box. For some reason, the ice cream tasted salty, after a while she stopped eating and threw box away. "Stupid Kakashi ruined my ice-cream."

Hinata picked up the disk, it had no marking or label on it. At first she thought about just dropping it on Kakashi's front door but got curios. She wondered what kind of content was on the disk. Going over to the d.v.d, Hinata put it in. She sat back as the movie started with an innocent young girl with pig tails and wearing a red cloak. Hinata sat down on the couch, she wondered if this was a fairy tale. And then the innocent girl began to tease a woodsman by lifting up her skirt and pulling down her dress. Hinata gasped when the girl bared her pretty white breasts at the man, causing him to chase her into the woods. Grabbing the remote, Hinata clicked off the screen. What in the world? Kakashi was lending Anko his porn?

What kind of a relationship were those two having? For the first time, Hinata felt truly threaten by someone. That and she felt jealous of Anko's relationship with Kakashi. She wondered if they watch porn together. Hinata hugged her body, she couldn't stand it if someone else touched Kakashi or if he touched someone else the way he touched her. They were so familiar with one another.

"You sound crazy Hinata." Hinata sigh to herself. "He isn't even your." She went to lie out on the couch. "You are so stupid…he isn't yours, he can be with any women he wants. He's a grown man."

Hinata put her hand on her stomach, she missed him though. She missed him terrible; she missed the way he made her body shiver by just breathing on her skin. The heat always sent her into a lusty daze. Slowly her hand slid under her shirt, flattening her palm on her stomach. One of her legs bent forward, spreading her legs a little. Her other hand cupped one breast, her nipple becoming harden at the thought of his mouth. Kakashi did know how to abuse her breasts in the most shamefully erotic way with his mouth. Her hand drifted in between her legs, moaning a little, she began to rub herself. Her breath became uneven at the thought of Kakashi; she wanted him inside her again. Those nights with him were probably the best nights that she ever had. The same old ache came back to her; Hinata's thought flew to earlier that day. His body had been so close to her, she wondered if it was intentional. She was keenly aware of his thighs straddling her, the light press of his crotch innocently on her stomach, the pressure of his hands on her wrists. A pink blush filled Hinata's cheeks, her hand making rougher strokes. If he had stripped off her pants there and took her, she would have not stopped him. She would have welcomed him eagerly. Desperately, she wished he would have ravished her earlier.

"K-Kakashi…" Hinata whimpered out breathlessly. "I want you so much…ha…Kakashi…ngh…"

"So you like Kakashi?" A voice interrupted Hinata's private moment. She froze on the couch. "That would explain a lot. Although I was told that you harbor an obsession with Naruto."

Hinata sat up abruptly; she stared over the couch and saw Genma with that playful smirk that he always wore. "You-you saw? How-how did you get in?"

"You left your back door wide open." Genma grinned, pointing his thumb toward her back door. "So I let myself in, not before calling out of course."

Hinata wanted to cry, why was it that every time something bad happen, Genma was there. "Oh…why are you here Genma?" Hinata paused in mid-sentence. "How much did you see?"

"Not much, the couch was sort of blocking my view." Hinata let out a deep sigh, Genma continue. "But I did hear the sweetest little moans, I am really jealous of Kakashi."

"Oh…" Hinata topple off the couch, she buried her face in her hands. Why did Genma have to catch her during such an intimate moment? "Please don't tell anyone."

"Your cute little secret stays with me." Genma promise with an amuse tone.

Hinata glance up at him shyly, she didn't know how to approach him. "Why are you here anyway…Mr. Genma?"

"Mr. Genma sounds so formal, just call me Genma." He pulled the pink towel he had draped around his neck, holding out to her. "I am returning your towel to you and I wanted to apologize." In his other hand, he held a bunch of daisies with their roots not cut off. "We got off on the wrong foot…so…I am sorry. Please accept these flowers."

Hinata was surprise by his act though he seemed sincere; there was something about him that she didn't trust. "Thank you…"

Genma beamed, he made progress with her which was a good thing. But the Kakashi thing trouble him, he thought he would have to turn her attention away from Naruto not Kakashi. No problem, he said to himself mentally. Naruto might be too busy with being the Hokage and Kakashi certainly had no interest in Hinata. He was always Serah this and that, so Hinata was his for the taking. Genma did not need a rival, Hinata herself was an obstacle.

Hinata got up off the ground; suddenly the sounds of moans filled the room and continue to get louder. Glancing down, she saw that her foot stepped on the remote. The porno was still playing even though she shut the screen off.

"Oh my fucking Kami!" Hinata found herself crying in disbelief before curing her mouth.

Genma was mesmerize by Hinata, he never meet a girl that amuse him this much before. She was one cute, sexy mess of a girl. "You are kinky one are you?"

Hinata flushed, she grabbed the remote and finally got the movie to shut off. "It's not what you think…it not my D.V.D…its Kakashi."

"Kakashi gave you his dirty movies?" Genma raise his eye brow, what was going on?

"No…he didn't." Hinata stutter, she didn't know how to explain it.

Genma look at her slyly. "Have we been swiping other people's porno Miss Hyuga? Naughty girl."

"I-it not like that at all." Hinata stare down at her feet in embarrassment. "I saw it outside of…I assumed it was Kakashi…honestly…I didn't know it was a dirty movie."

"No!" Hinata screamed in frustration, her arms flaying out. "I found it out side, I wasn't watching it…I swear."

Genma began to laugh, he laugh so hard his stomach hurt. "You are so adorable you know that."

"Don't make fun of me Genma, it not funny." He stopped when Hinata was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, sorry I was only teasing you." Genma held out the daisy in attempt to make a peace offer. "I believe you."

"You-you do." Hinata mumble shyly to him.

Hinata took the daisies from him. "I-I will go put these in water." She went toward the kitchen really quickly. "Um…would you like a drink?"

"Water will be fine." Hinata filled up a glass of water for him, maybe it was sincere. At least he stops teasing her.

After they were settling on the couch, Genma asked her again. "So you like Kakashi huh?"

Hinata blushed at his blunt question. "No…" She looked down at her hands. "It's not like that."

"So you were just calling out his name with your hand in your pants?" Genma said casually to her.

"I-I-I…." Hinata's words seem to die on her lips. Why should she tell this pervert who she likes?

Genma stared at her for a moment, seeming to be considering something. "Why do you like Kakashi?"

Hinata looked up at him unable to quit answer him, given their prior meeting. But she had to give Genma something with the way he was staring at her. "He is…" Hinata couldn't find the words to express her feelings for him. "He is like sunlight…on a cold day. The warm breeze that you feel when you have just gotten out of the ocean…" her smile as she said this struck him to the core.

Genma was actually surprise by her answer; he assumed she would say something superficial like he is hot or good looking. There was something so beautiful about her face when she talked about him. Genma wanted it, it wanted to steal that beauty and feeling that Hinata had for Kakashi and transfer it over to him.

"How about I help you then?" Genma said to her innocently.

Hinata blinked, not believing his words. "What?"

"I am offering you my expertise in getting Kakashi." Genma drain his cup, giving her a playful grin.

"Why would you want to do that?" Hinata said to him suspiciously.

"Because I simply want to help you and I like you, you make me laugh." Genma responded to her simply.

"I don't believe you." Hinata replied pointedly.

"Okay…so I think you are one cute hot mess." Genma chuckled, putting his cup down.

Hinata blushed again. "Okay…that I do believe…but I don't need your help, I am quit fine."

"You are quite fine watching and pinning for Kakashi from afar like with Naruto." Genma put out bluntly to Hinata. "How did that work out for you?"

Genma saw that he struck a chord with Hinata. Even though she knew it was true, it still hurt to hear it out loud. It didn't work out in her favor when she used to just watch Naruto from afar. But Kakashi was different, they actually spent time together.

"I think that you need some confidence Hinata because you are already an intriguing girl and very pretty." Genma said to her in a softer tone. Hinata gaze up at him. "Also, you need to take a chance. You need to be willing to let yourself go and go after what you want."

Genma wanted something, Hinata knew that much but he may have something to offer her. He knew Kakashi well and he knew a lot more about seducing someone than she did. She could be making a deal with the devil or do what she always do and not get the one she wants.

"What do you suggest I do?" Hinata could not believe the words coming out of her mouth.

"Well…" Genma beamed. "You could try living a little and wear clothes that don't swallow you alive."

Hinata touch her over size sweater self-consciously. "You mean not wear my jacket and over size sweater and shirts."

"I am not saying short shorts and bikini tops because men like to imagine things but clothes that don't make us have imagined too much." Genma continue. "Although shorts and bikini tops are nice to see also; nothing against that but if we want to start at your comfort zone. Fitted tee and jeans will do."

Genma rattle off a couple more tips and then got up to leave. "By the way, when you see Kakashi and if he asks you to hang out, say no."

"Why? Hinata asked him. "Shouldn't I be happy if he does?"

"Have you been hanging out with him lately?" Genma answered with another question.

"A little…he is my land lord and neighbor." Hinata stutter nervously.

"Good, avoid him for now on." Genma said to her. Hinata gave him a confuse look. "Don't be so eager to hang out all the time." Genma started to stride toward the door. "I am not saying be rude but act aloof. It would really start to bug him if you pay him attention and suddenly stop. He will start to wonder why and come to you for answers."

Hinata open her mouth, would that actually work. "Are you sure…what if he finds someone else?"

It would be in Genma's favor if Kakashi did, he already knew Kakashi wasn't the type to date or sleep with a girl that was his tenant. And he still harbor feelings for this Serah chick, but he hoped Hinata would start to forget Kakashi if she spent time with him. "Trust me."

Genma got to the door, pause and added. "Be free on Friday night, I have somewhere to take you."

"What? Where?" Hinata asked him curiously.

"Just be free, this is my other lesson in confidence and living a little." Genma answered her, leaving without any other clue to what he meant.

"Am I way over my head?" Hinata sigh t herself.

….

* * *

Kakashi was beginning to think that Hinata was avoiding him, he wondered if it had to do with the other day. Did he act too wrongly toward her? Twice he tried to talk to her that morning and she only gave him yes and no answers. Nothing else not evens a smile. "Why do you care Kakashi, it not like she is your girlfriend?"

"Who are you talking to?" Kakashi twisted around to see Hinata staring at him. "No one."

"Okay." Hinata smiled at him, she wanted to talk to him so bad but listened to Genma's advice. They gaze at each other for a moment. "Um…Kakashi…you are blocking the mail box."

"Sorry." Kakashi jumped out of her way. "My bad."

Hinata nervously went to the mail box, she found a small package for her, and she wondered who sent it.

"Hinata…are you mad at me?" Hinata clutch the box to her chest, her heart thumping. Slowly she turned around to gaze at Kakashi innocently. "What do you mean?"

"I…it's nothing, it's silly." Kakashi stammered, red face. He didn't know what to say that would not come out like he was in want of her attention.

"No…what is it?" Hinata asked him, was there a possible that her not speaking to him may have had an effect.

"It's nothing Hinata…do you want to go out to dinner…" Hinata nearly died with happiness, was he asking her out. "With me and Anko tonight." Her face dropped.

"No." Hinata said emotionlessly. "I already have plans with someone." Which was true, Genma asked her to keep Friday open. "I have to go now, see ya."

"See ya…" Kakashi felt as if he said something wrong. She appeared so warm to him earlier, he didn't understand this new coldness.

/

* * *

"Stupid jerk!" Hinata ripped out the box, pulling out a dress. She held it out, it was a party dress. Black halter with a short skirt. A note was stuck next to it with Genma's name and Friday night on it. "What is Genma thinking?"

That night, Hinata put the dress on and stood in front of the mirror. Her legs were elongated by the booties that she borrowed from Sakura. The dress fitted a little too tightly in some area, Hinata glance behind her, especially her butt. She put on a little eye liner and mascara. On her lips she put on a light shade of coral lipstick and lip gloss.

Genma's nose nearly bleed when Hinata answered the door shyly, she didn't meet his eyes at first. But he kept a straight face. "Umm…looks nice."

"I feel sort of funny." Hinata survey her dress nervously.

"You look amazing." Genma took her hand and dragged her out. "Let's go."

A word barely escapes her lips, when Genma dragged Hinata outside. "But where are we going?"

"You will see when we get there." He laughs, tugging her along.

It room was dim, flashes of neon light, smelled of cigarrate and bodies. He had brought her to a posh club. At first Hinata was apprehensive but she decided to roll with it.

"What now?" she asked him. Genma smiled at her and lead her to the bar.

"We have some drinks and then we dance." He replied to her with a smirk. "Two vodkas." He glances at Hinata. "You ever drink before?"

"Once or twice." Hinata stammer to him, thinking about her first time getting drunk.

The bartender gave them two glasses; Hinata took a sip and coughs, spattering the vodka out a little.

Genma touch her bare back causing Hinata to sit up straighter. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…it's a bit strong." Hinata wipe her mouth.

"Give her something sweeter and weaker." Genma told the bartender. Hinata liked the second drink better; it tasted saccharine with only a little hint of alcohol.

"Come on, let's dance." Genma pulled Hinata on to the dance floor before she could say no.

"I can't…I can't dance." Hinata protested weakly.

"You can learn." Genma winked, pressing his body close to her. Hinata stared at him, her cheeks flushing. She could feel the folds of his pants against her. "Just move your hips with mine. Like this." Hinata clutch him as he pressed his crotch against her, swaying her around with him. Obediently, she follows the sway of his body, for once just going with the flow.

"Move your body to the music." Genma whisper into her ears, Hinata felt her nipples tighten. His breath against her ear made Hinata blushed and her skin prickles.

Taking her hand, he twisted her around with his back to his chest. Hinata nearly gasped when she felt his groin against her back. "Genma…" Hinata bit her lips as he grind into her backside.

Genma liked her softness, the way that he could move her like a puppet; she went wherever he directed her. His hands twine in between her fingers, his lips lightly caressing her neck. She smiled like sweets, mouthwatering sweets. He might have taken her on the dance floor right now if he could.

Hinata's blood was coursing through her veins, heating up her body in way that she thought would overwhelm her. His arms encircle her body, his mouth hover close to her ear. Breaking away from him, Hinata sought to leave the dance floor.

"Hey sweet girl, you want to dance." A guy with slick back hair and too much perfume leered at her.

"No thank you." Hinata tried to leave but he grabbed her roughly.

"Come one sweet girl." He came at her again; Hinata snapped her hand away from him. "You stuck up-"

"Watch what you are about to say to her." Genma snatch up his wrist. "It may be your last."

Before Hinata knew it, a fight had broken out and people were throwing stars, kunai and various weapons everywhere. She was shoved off her feet when a mini brawl started next to her. Something sharp hit her knee, cutting it a little. Screams and the flashing light blinded Hinata; out of nowhere a hand grabbed her.

Genma found Hinata in the crowd, grasping her hand tightly. He led the two out of the fray toward the door. Hinata breathe a sigh of relief when they made it outside.

"Are you okay Genma?" Hinata saw that his cheek was bleeding. "Oh you are hurt."

"It's okay." Genma wipe the blood off. "Are you okay?" Still holding onto Hinata, Genma check her up and down to see if she had any wounds. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Hinata stared up at him; he actually seemed worried about her. And back there, he defended her from that thug, she could have done it herself but he did instead. Maybe she had been wrong about him.

"Come on." Genma reach out for her hand again. "My apartment isn't that far from here, we can get clean up. It looks like your knee is bleeding a little."

"Um…okay." Hinata followed him without arguing. He looked so serious all of a sudden.

Genma knew that Hinata could have handled herself but having a sleaze like that put his hand on her made him mad. His eyes fell to where the guy grabbed her, the thug was lucky he didn't mark her beautiful skin.

His apartment was neither to messy or too clean, there were things about but not really enough to clutter the place. At least it smelled fine; Hinata sat down on his couch. Genma went into the bathroom and emerge with a first aid kit. He went to bend down in front of Hinata.

"It's okay…I can do it." Hinata said to him sheepishly.

"Let me Hinata." Genma smiled up at her. "It was my fault for starting a fight. Hinata became silent as he wipe clean her knee and put a band aid over it. "There, good as new."

"Thank you Genma." Hinata said to him with gratitude. "I appreciate what you did back there."

"No problem." Genma grin at her brightly, he tried to stand when Hinata stopped him.

"Here, let me take care of that cut." Genma obediently sat down when Hinata touch his shoulder softly. It was a light tap but it sent electric shot all through his body. His eyes followed her movement as she took out a cotton ball, dipping it in rubbing alcohol.

"Ouch." Genma hissed, grasping her wrist. "That stings."

"Oh…I am sorry Genma, did it hurt too much." Her worried eyes melted his heart for a moment. Genma shuck his head, focus you loser.

"No…I am just being a baby, continue." He stammers, flushing at his wimpiness. Smiling warmly, Hinata started to dab at the cut again.

Hinata held his face with one hand as her other work on the cut. His skin was like a peach except for it was warm and a little thicker. Her fingers dance over his jawline, she liked the way his skin felt.

"Sorry about how the night turned out." Genma said to her, Hinata put a band aid over his cut.

"It wasn't all bad; I did enjoy myself for a while." Hinata didn't mention the obvious attraction she felt toward him during the dance. She got up, brushing her body against his shoulder; Hinata went to lean up against the window. "So how do you intend on…helping me be get closer to Kakashi?"

Getting up, Genma sat down on the couch. "For starters, you can kiss me."

Hinata blinked. "Is this a trick?"

"No." Genma smiled. "But I would like to see where you are at with your kissing skills, I usually see Kakashi with women who are…more experience."

"More experience…but it would feel wrong if I kissed you." Hinata gaze down at her hands, blushing at the thought.

"Why would it feel wrong?" Genma said to her with puzzlement. "I mean it's not like Kakashi is your boyfriend and I don't have a girlfriend. So nothing to feel bad about, we are adults."

Genma actually made sense with some of his points, thought Hinata. Kakashi wasn't her boyfriend neither was Genma.

"Look at it as a lesson in…" Genma search for a word. "In the art of…seducing or something of that nature."

Hinata didn't respond at first. "Okay…alright." She moved over to sit next to him slowly. Hinata's heart hammered in her chest. She never thought she would kiss anyone else but Kakashi. Closing her eyes, she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"That was it?" Genma stared at her in disbelief.

"Okay…you have to give me a moment." Hinata mentally prepared herself to kiss him again. Without waiting, Genma swept her into a kiss.

Hinata gasped inwardly, his lips were surprising soft. His tongue penetrated through Hinata's lips, plowing into her warm mouth. Shockingly, he pulled away after tasting her for moment.

"You could use a little work." Genma licked his lips with a smirk. Enjoying the fact that he left Hinata breathless and red. Her face said it all to him that he might have caught her in his net. She was different from all those other girls, her innocence was exciting.

"You mean I am not good?" Hinata covered her mouth; she thought Kakashi liked the way she kissed.

"I never said that but you could use a little more practice." Genma lean in closer to her mouth, her lips were shiny from his saliva. "We could practice a little more."

Hinata's became hot in between her legs, his words made her underwear wet. Not only that but she was worried that she may not be good enough to satisfy Kakashi. He was probably with countless of women. Countless pretty and experience women, who knew how to please a man. Genma observed Hinata; it seemed she was thinking hard. He was about to tell her he was teasing when she said agreed.

"Alright, let's practice some more." Hinata moved closer to him.

Genma smiled, cupping her chin gently. She really possessed a pretty face and her eyes were so hypnotizing. He saw the eagerness in her eyes to learn. "Kissing isn't just about using your mouth. You can also use your body and hands." Genma put his hand on her thigh. "For instance, you can play with my hair or touch my chest or leg." His hand caress her thighs gentle, Hinata's body heated up. "Do you feel excited?"

Hinata blushed, averting her gaze. Yes, she did felt arouse by his simple caress." A little…"

"Good." Genma beamed in triumph much to Hinata's slight annoyance. "Don't forget to use your body also, it just a suggestion but you can probably drive a man to orgasm by just pressing those luscious orbs up against him."

Hinata slapped him, Genma clutch his cheek with a rueful smirk that made her giggle a little. "I was joking."

Surprisingly, Hinata started the kiss first this time. Genma's eyes widen at her passion when she forced her lips against his. The fire in his vein ignited at the vigor of it, making him swell with a strange emotion that he could not identify. The light touch of slender fingers on his chest made his spin tingle. Her tongue swirled around his, teasing him into an erotic dance. Genma separated for her for a second to breathe.

"Genma-" He kissed her again fiercely before she could talk anymore. Unintentionally, Hinata pressed her breasts against his chest. His cock came alive at this act, Genma grasped her arms. Kissing her deeper, burying his tongue farther in her mouth.

Hinata heard lustful moans and whimpering, it took her a moment to realize that it was her making them. She tried to pull away from him when Kakashi popped into her mind but Genma held her tight. She panics a little when he began to put his weight on her.

"Genma…" Their mangled saliva dripped down each other's chin when Hinata manage to shove away. Taking advantage of her daze look, he forced his mouth on her again. His lust driving him over the edge to taste more of her. Hinata tried her hardest to resist him at first but it proved too hard. She thought of Kakashi but the feeling of Genma's tongue and his body kept pushing his face out of her mind. His body, his mouth, his scent, and the way he made her feel right now. Deep inside of her, Hinata had to admit that she liked it.

Her hands fisted the back of his shirt to pull him off but her strength began to wane the more he kissed her until finally Hinata submitted to his seduction of her body. Their faces separated a few time but they always ended up kissing again more fervently. They fell onto the couch and then rolled down to the ground.

His hands danced up her legs, Hinata tried to slap his hand away in vain, breaking their kiss. "Genma…please not-" She clamped her thighs tightly together but he still made it passed them. Hinata groan as he cupped her pussy, his fingers rubbing against her soaked underwear.

"You are wet." Genma silenced her protesting mouth with his mouth. She whined into his mouth causing his arousal to become even more urgent.

His hand fought her resisting thighs to enter her with his fingers, finally Genma succeeded with brushing her underwear aside. Hinata's eyes flew open when his index finger went into her; a throaty sound flew out of her mouth. "No…ahhhhhhh…don't Genma…oh…ahhh." His second finger went into her; Hinata's legs fell open at the intrusion. The digits dug into her core, wiggling inside of her, making her breasts heave and shudder.

His fingers began to pump into her slippery hole triggering Hinata to shiver uncontrollable. Her lewd body loved the sensation, it wanted it, and it welcomed the friction that Genma had created. No…but her heart and mind was on Kakashi…Hinata felt confuse by her reaction to Genma's stimulations. Suddenly, Hinata's experience contractions and spasms in her pelvic area. She knew what was coming; Kakashi had driven her to the point of madness so many times with his teasing also.

"Aaaahhhh…ngn…ahhhahaah…ngn…" Tears came down Hinata's face as she came. The wave of senses vibrated throughout her body, making her skin flush, her toes curl and fingers dig into the floors like nails. Genma watched her withering underneath him, her face caught between pleasure and pain.

"Enough…" Hinata panted, pushing him off of her and rolling away. "That enough lesson for the both of us."

Genma panted also, unable to say anything to her. He just watched Hinata orgasm in front of him; he thought she was cute but that performance was beyond sexy. Hinata's eyes fell on the bulge of his pants. She blushed when he caught her staring, she bit her lips. Hinata got up shakily; if she stayed anymore she might regret it. A part of her actually wanted to see how big he was, Hinata's face burned up even more at such a lewd thought. Maybe she just hadn't had sex in a long time, damn Kakashi exposing her to pleasure of sex and Genma for being a sexy pervert. It confused her to enjoy his touch and Kakashi's touch, how was it possible to feel such a way with two people? She needed to be away from Genma to think straight.

"I-I think I better go now." She stammer breathlessly, Hinata straighten her dress.

"Yeah…okay…" Genma was still on the ground, recovering from what just happened. He watch Hinata scamper out of his apartment, he smack himself in the face. One more second and stuff might have happen. He only intended to tease her; he didn't think he would get that far. Genma smelled her stickiness on his hand; he licked his fingers, savoring her sweet taste. "I'm pretty sure that I am fuck." He didn't want to admit it but Hinata might have seduced him.

/

* * *

Kakashi went outside for some fresh air, he wondered if Hinata was still awake. Of course not, it was three in the morning. He imagined sleeping peacefully; her small body snuggled up underneath a big blanket. He wanted to be in the bed with her, holding her protectively.

"Hinata?" Kakashi was surprise to see her walking up the front steps. Hinata froze in her steps, Kakashi's mouth went open. He never saw her in such an outfit before, she looked grown up and sexy. Why was she up so late? Had she been out? "Hey."

"Hi…" Hinata said to him shyly, seeing him made Hinata feel guilty. She should right? It wasn't as if she cheated on him, she hadn't because he wasn't hers.

"Where have you been?" Kakashi smiled casually, instantly Hinata felt the bubbly feeling return. She loved that smile and the way he had his pants in his pockets.

"Out…on a date." She threw out to him quickly, Hinata wanted to retract her words; she didn't know why she said that. For a moment, she thought she saw a flicker of emotion in his sleepy eyes.

"Must have been a good date, you came back pretty late." Kakashi responded in a calm voice. On the inside, he experienced something that he didn't experience too often, jealousy and loss. She went on a date with someone and got back late, the whole thing bother Kakashi.

Hinata clutch her hands together, she felt guilty like she had to explain herself to him. Suddenly the interesting night with Genma seemed wrong; she wished she hadn't kissed him and all that other stuff. Now she felt that it might have hurt her chances with Kakashi, she wished she could take the night back.

"Who are you talking to out there Kakashi?" Anko stumble out of his door, drunk and slightly under dress. She glance at Hinata, slinging her arms over Kakashi, she smiled. "Hi…Hinata right?" Kakashi stiffen under her touch.

"Yes…hi Anko." Hinata smiled politely at her, trying not to be too startled by her intrusion. It was a slap in the face added with a kick in the stomach to see Anko's arms around her man's shoulders.

"I was just talking to Hinata, go back inside." Kakashi said to her carefully, noticing Hinata's awkwardness with her appearance.

"Okay, you have to get a new bed though Kakashi. It's so hard for me to roll around the one you have right now." Anko smiled at Hinata again. "See ya Hinata." She stumbles back into the house.

"The date was good, he was very nice…he was my type." Hinata said to Kakashi quickly. "I am going now, long night…tired. Good night Kakashi."

Kakashi couldn't get another word out to her; Hinata left him standing with his hand held out. Somehow, he thought he might have upset Hinata by having Anko over. Kakashi went back into his room with a heavy heart, he didn't like the idea that Hinata went out on a date with someone. He didn't like it at all.

Sighing, he picked up one of Anko's discarded clothes; she always had this habit of taking off her clothes when she drank. Tossing it on the table, he plopped down on the couch and covers himself with his blanket. Anko started talking gibberish from his room, Kakashi closed his eyes, he hoped she refrain from puking on his sheets. Serah…Kakashi thought about Serah until he was close to falling asleep but Hinata was the last person on his mind before he drifted off. "Hinata…"

/

* * *

Author's note

Hey guys, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoy writing it. For those who do not agree with some of the stuff I put in, let's just say that I want to change things up a little. I stand by what I wrote and the good thing is that you guys can't murder me. Thank you for reading, comments or rants are welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: so i hadnt written in a long time, this is a short chapter but a sneak peek at what is to come. I hope you guys like it, i am going to try to update some longer stuff by monday. I got some new ideas where to take this, since i havent written about it in so long. The wiat will be worth it. Expect guilty pleasure drama in the later chapters. And I am warning others, there will be some hot stuff later on in the story, leave if it offends you. I am not making you stay and if it makes you uncomfortable then i dont want to make you uncomfortable.

Chapter 10

The water was so clear that Hinata thought she could see the bottom of it, the water cool on her fair skin. The sun floated in the sky, sending down waves of burning heat. She floated around in her thin white robe; it was such a beautiful day outside. The water caressed every part of her body, soothing her heat. The scene changed into something else after a while, Hinata found herself lying on the tall green grass; a breeze came and warmed her skin. He was standing before her; Hinata rose from where she lay. Staring at him intensely, Hinata shed her clothes, his eyes observe every movement. Innocently, she went up to him, her eyes falling on his member that already stood erect. Shyly, she took the pulsing member in her hand, stroking it up and down. Hinata smiled at him sweetly then a mischief glint appeared in her lavender eyes. Giggling, she whirled around and sprinted away like a deer, knowing that he would chase her. If he wanted her, he would have to earn it. Her feet hit the tall grass; it was hard to run through but thrilling and a challenge to elude her chaser. Behind her, she could sense that he was closing yet she did not want to give it to him yet.

Hinata squealed when he crashed into her, bringing her to the ground. They rolled around, wrestling each other not in a rough fight to see who would be on top. After a while, Hinata tired and let him settle on top of her. She lay back on the bed of grass they made and let his hands explore her body. Her face, her hips, thighs, breasts, rib cage, her hair and everything else. Strong, slightly callous hands ran over her smooth skin making her body heated with desire. Hinata was always proper and prime because of her family but she no longer felt confine and restricted anymore. For once, she felt good about her body and sexuality.

The sound of Hinata's alarm clock woke her up. Turning it off, Hinata threw off her blanket and stumble over to the vanity table. Hinata's hair looked like a bird's nest, she scramble around for a brush. As Hinata headed to the bathroom, she heard two voices out in the backyard. Both of them she recognized as Kakashi and Genma. Even though they couldn't have possible seen her through her walls, Hinata duck down like the dork that she was. Slowly, she looked toward her open window. _I can't eavesdrop can I? It's wrong_. Using her years of training, Hinata edge over to the window.

"Hinata is really cute isn't she?" Genma chewed on his tooth pick absent mindedly. He watched for Kakashi's expression.

Kakashi blushed slightly under his mask, grateful that Genma couldn't see it. "Meh…she is a nice enough kid." Hinata felt a jab in her gut. He didn't seem to think so when she was Serah.

"I think she is adorable." Genma continue with his hands over his head. "I would love to see what she hides under all that clothes."

"Careful what you say and do, if Hiashi finds out, he would probably cut your dick off." Kakashi chuckled, at the same time meaning what he said. "It would probably do you some good, than you can focus on your training." Genma punched his shoulder with good humor.

"I am still going to risk it." Genma said to Kakashi. "Challenge accepted."

"Man, she is a little girl." Kakashi remarked, trying to get the thought of being with Hinata out of his head. She wasn't his type; she was too meek and innocent. Kakashi was a super pervert; it would never work out with the two of them. Once again, Hinata experience the sting of rejection.

Hinata rolled on to her back dejectedly, so that was what Kakashi really thought of her. A child…someone unworthy of his attention and notice. So what did Serah had that she didn't? The tears were stinging her eyes already. Maybe it was too good to hope that Kakashi might like her for herself…not her alias.

"Have you seen her lately?" Genma stared at Kakashi as if he was blind. "She is not a child; you are seriously losing your touch. She is beautiful." Somehow, Genma's comment fell on deaf ears for Hinata. She hardly caught the sincerity of his comment.

"I wouldn't try it." Kakashi caution him again, for Genma's own sake and his. He didn't think he could stomach Genma going after Hinata. Normally he didn't care whose heart Genma broke but not Hinata. He liked her, her sweetness made him at ease and her easy smile always brighten his mood.

"I am already smitten by her." Genma raise a sly brow at Kakashi. "It's okay with you right? You know if I make a move on the princess."

Kakashi averted his gaze. "Why are you asking me permission, she's not my girl. I am just cautioning you as a friend. Do what you want."

"I will do what I want." Genma grinned. "With whom I want."

Hinata crawled away pitifully; she went into the bathroom and sat on the toilet for a long time. Being nice and sweet didn't seem to be working for her, everybody likes a good girl but nobody loves them_. Naruto didn't pay her any attention…Heck! Sasuke got more action from Naruto then she did._ Now her current love interest, who she already slept with, just declared that he was not interest in her. Hinata lean back, she should just kill herself and be done with it. She should get use to rejections; it started at such an early age for her. It wasn't as if she didn't try, she put all her emotions out on the table for Naruto and all she got was silence, which was worst then just flat out rejection. He didn't even acknowledge her feelings at all. Kakashi on the other hand did not take her seriously; he couldn't see her at all as a woman.

Hinata pull on a roll of toilet paper, dabbing her wet eyes with them. "Fuck those bastards." She sniffed, cursing the two of them. "I gave Naruto my best years, asshole. Let not forget all the times I nearly died for him…and Kakashi…" she knew she shouldn't be as hard on him as she was with Naruto but kami damn it, she was mad right now and high on emotion…she gave him all of her. "You jerk face."

Suddenly, Hinata heard a faint knocking. Someone was at her door, but who? Hinata stood up and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She looked like a hot mess; she still hadn't combed her unruly hair yet. The knock persisted until she had to forget about the brush and run to get the door.

"Gemma!' Hinata's heart beat rapidly when she saw him standing in front of her door.

"Hey…" He said almost shyly to her, he held some bags and a tray of drinks out. "Breakfast." Gemma was nervous to see her again yet he felt giddy. Her appearance told him that she just woke up. "I take it you haven't had any yet?"

"Sure…come in.' Hinata fiddle with her hair, Genma smile a little, he liked the way she moved her hair behind her ear. " Thank you."

There was no denying that something was going in between the two of them. The attraction was like an elephant in the room. He gave her a mocha, in which Hinata found that she liked instantly.

"Oh wow, this is so good." Hinata gave him a bright smile. The mocha left a brown creamy mustache on her face.

Gemma had to smile; he took out a napkin and wiped it off. "Even though you look adorable cute with a mustache. I doubt you want to walk around with one the whole day."

Hinata blushed, she glance down at her feet in embarrassment. "Thank you."

Genma stared at her for a moment; he was going to break her heart. Hinata was a fresh new game for him; at least that was what he told himself. Genma liked the challenge of something he never done before and Hinata with her good girl manners and sweet face entice him greatly. He couldn't use his old tricks with Hinata though; she needed to be butter up with words and attention.

"Why-why are you looking at me that way?" Hinata splutter drops of mocha jumped out of her mouth a little.

"Nothing, I just think you are so cute." He grinned at her, Hinata glance down blushing. "I wish you wouldn't tease me so much."

"You want to go on a date with me?" Hinata nearly dropped her cup in surprise at what Genma just said.

"You mean…me-I…what?" Hinata didn't know how to answer him. After a moment, she said "yes" to him. What did she have to lose? Nothing at all, at least he showed interest in her, also she found him charmingly annoying. It didn't hurt his case that he was good looking either.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11

"Yes?" Genma was shocked; he thought she would put up more of a fight. "You really mean it?"

"Yes…I said yes right?" Hinata was confuse by his confuse reaction. "Did you think I would say no?"

"No…of course not." Genma grinned sheepishly; he hadn't prepared a dialogue if she did agree to go out with him.

Hinata suddenly wanted to take it back, seeing the way he gazed at her but she steadied herself. She already agreed to go on a date with him, it couldn't hurt. "What would you like to do?"

"For starters, do you want to have coffee and a hang out at the park tomorrow?" Hinata was actually surprise that he suggest something so innocent.

"Yes, that sounds really nice." Hinata face lit up, a shy little smile graced her pretty lips. A smile that hit Genma like a brick, he never seen such a brightness, he averted his eyes for a moment. "What's wrong Genma?"

"Nothing…nothing." Genma glance back at her. Hinata gave him a quizzical stare. Genma had to reach out and cut her chin. "It's just that I like your smile, I like you a lot." Hinata flushed. "How have you been hiding from me all these years?"

Expertly, Genma lean into her without making himself too obvious. _Come on Genma, reel her in…you got this._ "So tomorrow afternoon good for you?" He might as well kiss her; his lips were nearly pressed against hers as he said this. They were practically sharing spits already.

"What? Ummm….yes…tomorrow…" Hinata didn't resist him, she didn't give in either.

"Good, see ya tomorrow." Genma pulled away from her abruptly. The surprise look on Hinata's face said that he had the upper hand. Hinata couldn't master any words for her empty feelings, she just watch him walk away without a backward glance like a boss.

The doors slam before Hinata finally regain her senses. "What just happen?"

/

* * *

Hinata stepped out of the shower and was putting on her pajamas when she heard someone at her door.

"Just a second." She called out to the visitor; she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her head.

The moment she open the door, Hinata caught her breathe. Kakashi stood in front of her, wearing sweat pants and a black tank top. Kakashi made casual cool even when he wasn't trying to.

"Yo." Hinata didn't know what to say to his usual greeting. "What up?"

"No…no-nothing, how are you?" Hinata stammered to him, clutching her hands. "What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie at my place…you know hang out…neighbor." Kakashi asked brightly.

"Yeah…sure, let me get ready and I will be there in a bit." Hinata closed the door after he left, her heart hammering in her chest. _Okay…he may not like you that way but you can still hang out with him. He is after all your manager_. _They can still be friends, it not like they done anything to make it awkward for her._

Kakashi was glad for the loose pants he was wearing; she couldn't see how happy he was to see her. _Damn penis, stay down_. Hinata wore a short pajama bottom and plain white tank top. His eyes ran over the curves of her breasts down to the lines of her slender legs. Legs that was perfect for wrapping around his waist.

"Hey, so you like scary movies." He asked her, turning away from her.

Hinata didn't like scary movies; she hated them because she was a scardy cat. Her team used to tease her terrible about it, especially Kiba. "I love scary movies."

"Good, I don't." Kakashi said to her with a chuckle, Hinata raised an eye brow confuse by his comment. "Gai has been nagging me for days to watch this movie; he said if I didn't watch, I was a chicken." He laughed again, making Hinata fall in love with him again. "He said to watch it but he never said I couldn't watch it with someone."

Kakashi put the movie into a game console. Hinata came to sit on his couch. "So you own a game console?"

"Yeah, I am a gamer." Kakashi replied casually, assuming she didn't play. "I play when I get back from missions."

Hinata saw the latest Call of Honor game and nearly screamed in excitement. She hadn't played it yet because she had been busy. Kakashi caught her staring at the game. "Do you play?"

"I play a little with my sister." Hinata said to him softly.

"Maybe we can play after the movie." Kakashi press the play on his controller, the movie began to play.

"Maybe…" Hinata glace away from him shyly. "I can be violently competitive though."

"Now we have to play after the movie." Kakashi laugh. "I want to see the bad and violent side of you now."

The movie started, Hinata brace herself, trying to pretend she wasn't scared. She failed miserable; she spent the majority of the movie, hiding in Kakashi's arms. Kakashi didn't mind, he enjoyed the excuse of holding her.

"Did you like the movie?" Kakashi asked Hinata after it was over.

"No." She still had her face hidden on his shoulder, she loved his scent. Hinata wasn't as frighten as she pretended to be.

Kakashi force himself to wrench away from her. "Let's play." He handed her the controller, flashing her smirk, a smirk that Hinata wanted to wipe off his face with a kiss.

Hinata beat Kakashi over and over again, which surprise him greatly. Kakashi didn't know when but after a while, the two fell asleep on the floor next to each other. Kakashi slept soundly and peacefully until something wedge itself in between his legs. It started to rub him, steadily until his member became erect. Kakashi could feel a warm body snuggling up against him, he knew her sweet scent. He wanted to dismiss this as a dream but knew better. Cranking one eye open, he saw that Hinata was molesting him in her sleep with her knee. It was fucking erotic yet he knew he shouldn't enjoy it. Hinata clearly wasn't coherent enough to know what she was doing to him. With eyes still closed, Hinata blindly found his nipple with her mouth. Kakashi shut his eyes tightly when she started to suck him through his shirt. He could give into her coaxing depending if he could hold himself back from her.

"Shit." He hissed softly as Hinata started to bit him. It felt too good for him to pass up. So he let her continue for just a moment longer.

Hinata dreamed about Kakashi often, most of the dreams involve sex with him. She remembered his body, the touch and the taste clearly. This dream was no different from the other dreams she had of him, everything felt so real, like she was really with him. Hinata removed her knee from his erect cock, her hand began to stroke his abs gently; she followed the little hair on his stomach down to his cock.

Her hand toyed with his balls, stroking and petting them. Placing a little pressure on one of them, her slender fingers pressed hard enough to feel the round sphere under his soft flesh. Kakashi bit back a moan, caught in a daze of mind blowing pleasure. Hinata message him firmly, causing Kakashi to tear her hand away from him to stop him from going over. Panting, he knew he had to stop her before she wake and realize what she had been doing to him. Unwisely, he rolled on top of her, trapping her soft body underneath him. _This was really bad_. Kakashi gaze down at the sleeping beauty below him. Dark hair spread out over his wooden floor, eyes closed in such a peaceful manner, pretty pink doll lips and her breast heaving up and down, hitting his own chest gently. Even his most perverted wet dreams weren't this good and sensual.

One of Hinata's knee pop up, touching his penis, Kakashi grasped her leg to move it down but found he couldn't let go of her leg. His hand slid up of it to her waist, resting it on the expose flesh peeking out from between her shirt and shorts. So soft, so smooth, his hands went where they shouldn't. Hinata panted and he swallowed very hard. Somehow, Kakashi made his way down to her expose flesh. Lifting her shirt up inch by inch, Kakashi knew that he shouldn't go any farther. His lips fell on her stomach; Kakashi reeled back from her shamefully for doing that.

"Oh…" The sound came so softly and innocently seductive from her mouth. "Mmmmm…" The last part came out breathily.

Stimulated by her moan, Kakashi licked her stomach, winning a gasped that sent electricity down to his straining cock. _Stop Kakashi…what are you doing? Stop…listen to your brain not your penis, asshole._ His pink tongue penetrated her belly button.

"Uhhh!" Hinata's ragged breath gave away to a suggestive groan. She arched her body into his face. Hinata's face flushed an erotic red color; her whole body turned the palest of pink. His mouth continued to go lower with abandonment, spreading her legs, he buried his face in between her legs. Licking the fabric that kept him from the thing that he desired, dream about, fantasy about for countless nights now.

The first thing that Hinata saw when she woke up the next morning was Kakashi, lying down on the floor. Hinata sat up on his couch; they must have fallen asleep after the game. She stretched her arms in the air; she had the nicest sleep in a while. Smiling down at him, she thought he looked so adorable. Remembering about her date with Genma, Hinata got up quickly and tip toed out of his apartment.

/

* * *

Hinata brushed her teeth in her bathroom, surprisingly she felt very happy. Kakashi may not like her the way she wanted him to but he enjoyed hanging out with her at least. For such a cool guy, Kakashi was actually a total geek. Hinata giggled like any girl would when they think about the person that they like. Her thoughts switch to Genma, she didn't know what to make of him, and he was enigmatic yet opened at the same time. He didn't hide the fact that he was a pervert; Hinata kind of liked that about him.

Going to her closet, Hinata put on a simple dress that fitted her form perfectly. Braiding her hair into a fish braid, Hinata decided to go for a casual look. She wore little make up to make the occasion a little more special since it was a date.

Hinata almost bit her bottom lips when Genma showed up at her door. Dressed casually in fashionable grey sweat pants that seem to hug all the right places, a green tank with the Leaf symbol printed on the front. His tan and tone arms made Hinata's cheeks a little rosy.

"Shall we go?" Genma winked at her and Hinata's heart flutter.

"Yes, I am ready." She stammered nervously.

They had coffee at a little shop, Genma mostly talked the whole time but Hinata didn't mind. His eyes lit up when he spoke in a slow lazy manner, the corners of his lips were almost always curve up into tiny smirks.

"So why did you move out of the compound so suddenly." Genma suddenly asked her.

"Umm…I will... I wanted to strike out on my own I guess." Hinata blinked, grabbing for her coffee. "I had to do it sooner or later…besides, my father can be…" Hinata didn't say anymore on the subject.

The two left the shop and headed toward the shop. The day was perfectly nice, blue sky and not one cloud in sight. As they were walking, a little girl came out of nowhere and tackled Genma down.

"I got you!" She screamed, punching him. "Surprise!" Hinata stared in shock as the little terror climb over Genma.

"Oh no…you got me." Genma started to laugh, feigning defeat. "Help me…somebody help me."

"Sachi," A young woman ran up to the three, she huff, out of breathe. "Play nice with your poor uncle."

"I am playing nice with Uncle Genma." Genma sat up and roll the little girl on his lap. "See, he is fine."

"Hey sis, it would seem this little monster got away from you." He said to the woman with a smirk.

"I am not a monster, I am Sachi." The girl pouted to her uncle in the cutest manner.

Hinata suddenly felt shy, the woman and the child were Genma's family. Genma finally looked her.

"Oh, sorry, where are my manners." Genma gently set the girl aside and got up to brush himself off. "Sis, this is Hinata." Hinata smiled at the woman shyly. "Hinata, this is my sister." The woman nodded to Hinata politely, surprise by Hinata's appearance, she never seen her brother with a girl like Hinata before. "And this little assassin here is my niece, Sachiko or Sachi for short. Sachi, say hi to Hinata."

"Hai! Hello Hinata! I am Sachi and I am three." The girl held up two fingers and a third on her other hand. She came up close to Hinata, her hands shot out to tug on her dress. "Are you my new aunt?"

Hinata blushed brightly, Genma grin in amusement at his niece bluntness. "I…I no…I mean…"

Genma came to her rescue. "She is uncle's very special friend."

"That what you say about all your lady friends." The girl retorted to Genma, now it was his turn to blush brightly. "How special is this one?"

His sister came to the rescue of Genma. "Now Sachi, don't be so nosey."

"Okay." The child smiled gleefully, she took Hinata by the hand. "You are pretty, I like your hair, and your eyes are pretty too. Let go have a tea party." Before Hinata could respond the girl dragged her off to a corner where she had a tea set laid out.

"A Hyuga, this is a change." Makino came up next to her brother and slung her hand on his shoulder. "Why is she with you?" She teased him playfully.

"What is that supposed to mean sis?" Genma grin curtly. Knowing his sister was mocking him.

"I mean she is different from your usual girls, she is a Hyuga. Hyuga are refine and quite frankly noble." His sister continued; Genma gave her a raise brow. "Don't get me wrong Genma, you are a catch but they are rather snobby."

"Hinata is different…she is sweet." Genma said to his sister.

"Yes, she seems like a nice girl." His sister watched Hinata play with Sachi. "Sachi seems to think so too." Maybe it wouldn't be so bad for her brother to have a nice girl for once; Hinata might be the one to catch her wayward brother. All the girls that Genma had dated in the past were not always the right fit for her brother. Not only that but they never lasted too long, Genma never stayed with anyone long. Something new like Hinata Hyuga might make an honest man out of him. "So will you finally be bringing a girl over for dinner?"

Genma blinked, his attention had been on Hinata and Sachi. "Possible…" An ambiguous grin spread across his lips. "Anything can happen."

* * *

I intended to do something else for this story but now I have decided to change it up. It anyone game now for all the Hinata and Kakashi fan. I upgraded Genma to a bigger role than just rival. He is now a main character, whoever ends up with Hinata can be either one of them. I hope you enjoy this chapter, for those waiting on my other Hinata story, give some time to get back on that.


End file.
